


White collar

by StyAndTheBunnies



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, White Collar
Genre: Barry don't really like criminals, Barry is still a forensic, Hal is a thief, Jessica is Diana, Joe is Peter, John is Jones, Lanterns are mostly FBI, Lenny is Mozz, Leonard and Hal work together what, Leonard is a puppeteer, M/M, Using Joe from the CW show because I love him, basically Hal is Neal, how do you tag, it's a mess, mostly just an AU I have fun with, watch White Collar if you didn't I love it, white collar au, who can blame him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyAndTheBunnies/pseuds/StyAndTheBunnies
Summary: Hal Jordan, known thief and forger, is caught by Joe West, FBI special agent. He can either spend years in prison or choose to help the Bureau with tough cases, since he knows how thieves work. Limited and tracked by a gps anklet, he does his best on his new job, where he meets Barry Allen, a forensic scientist working with the FBI too, who is surprisingly cold to him and seems to ignore his charms. Bad news is, Hal is stubborn and Barry is his type.





	1. The Dog In Leash

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of became obsessed (again) with White Collar (found it on Netflix, and I was so happy because I couldn't find it in orignal version (quick reminder, I'm french)); I usually picture Neal Caffrey as Dick because of their physical likeness, but the more I watched the more I got ideas for a thief!Hal and the more I liked it. Hope you'll enjoy this as much!  
> It's not so investigation based since it's mostly about Halbarry (you know me, don't you), so don't expect action and guns :') Watch the show if you want that!

****

#  **Chapter 1**

****

#  **The Dog in Leash**

 

 

 

 

« So... How was your day ? »

Barry looked up as he heard the long, dragging on sentence. The brunet smiled at him. Of course, it had to be him. Why did he even wonder ?  
The Scientist looked him up and down, clearly weary.

« Don't you have a curfew ? »  
« I'm only restricted in terms of perimeters. »

Barry knew that. He sighed and threw his cup of coffee, decided to ignore the (ex?) thief, in case it would make him leave.  
It didn't.

« Come on. It's late, almost everyone went off, how about I pay you dinner ? »  
«  _My_ day isn't over, Jordan. »  
« Running the same tests on the same evidences twice or a hundred times won't change the results. »  
« I don't tell you how to do your... Work. Don't tell me how to do mine. »  
« You _know_ it's useless. »  
« I do, actually. »  
« So, dinner ? »  
« I don't date _criminals_. » Barry coldly ended, getting another cup of coffee and leaving for the lab.

 

* * *

 

New York, on a warm spring day. Barry pushed the door of the Bureau, making heads rise. He smiled at them and waved at a few. He stopped in front of the coffee machine and greeted John.  
  
« Is Joe busy right now ? »  
« Not if you are here with the lab results. Which we waited for first thing in the morning. »  
« I know. » Barry whispered. « But it's... I couldn't send them and risk the information to spread. »  
  
John stared at him, eyes darker than usual as he understood the gravity of the situation -if the forensic came in person, it was a bad new. He nodded and got out of the way for Barry to climb the stairs to Joe's office.  
Barry knocked slightly at the glass and opened the door when Joe blinked at him and made a sign to come in.  
  
« Barry. It's unusual to see you here. »  
  
They shared smiles and Joe stood up to pat his shoulder.  
  
« I know. »  
« Lab results ? »  
  
Barry nodded and opened the folder but stopped in the middle of the action, eventually noticing there was someone else in the room. Joe followed his gaze then smiled.  
  
« Oh, yeah, sorry. Barry, meet my new consultant, Harold Jordan. »  
  
The brunet smiled brightly at him, got up and held out his hand to him. Barry noticed the anklet he was wearing and bit his lower lip.  
  
« Nice to meet you, I'm- »  
« I know who you are, _Emerald Hand_. »  
  
The brunet laughed to save appearances, but got his hand back.  
  
« You're not a fan of my work, I see. »  
« I'm not a fan of breaking the law. »  
  
The thief seemed surprised to get such a cold talk. Joe put a hand over Barry's shoulder to calm him. It was enough for the scientist to forget about the consultant's presence. Or almost.  
  
« Can we talk about this alone ? » He glanced at Hal for a second. « It's serious. »  
  
Joe snapped his fingers and pointed the way out. The brunet grunted but took his jacket and left, smiling at Barry as he did. The scientist merely frowned at him before closing the door right behind him.  
Hal chuckled, staring through the glass before getting downstairs to check his now own new desk in the Bureau.

 

* * *

 

« So, what's the story ? »  
  
Hal laid back in the chair, happy to have something in his stomach, even though he was used to better food -well, before he got caught, that is. Joe arched a brow.  
  
« What story ? »  
« That forensic. Why does he hate me ? Did I steal something from him ? I would remember a pretty face like that. »  
  
Joe grunted.  
  
« None of your business. »  
« Come on ! »  
« The world doesn't revolve around you, Jordan. »  
« Well, yours kinda has for the past years, so... »  
  
He wasn't wrong. He stretched on his chair, waiting for the agent to give him something ; nothing came. Joe West was a loyal friend.  
  
« Tell meeee. »  
« I won't tell you anything. Now shut up or I'll get you back to prison. »  
  
Hal shrugged. He would dig a bit and know it anyway, so it was but a question of time. Joe caught his gaze.  
  
« No. »  
« What ? »  
« I know that look. I know you, Jordan. I caught you, remember ? »  
« Even gave me that pretty ring. » Hal waved his foot, where the anklet was. « You could have asked, I'd say 'I do', you know. »  
« Stop trying to play innocent. You will _not_ dig into Barry's past, it has nothing to do with you and you'll just piss him off more. »  
  
Hal smiled.  
  
« Oh, so it's not personal that he hates me, good. »

 

* * *

 

  
It was everything but good. Hal disobeyed -but that's what he did and who he was- and he had to sit down for a while as he finished reading everything he could find about the forensic scientist past. A head came to rest over his and he looked up. Leonard looked at the papers with faked curiosity.

« I told you what I found wasn't all unicorns and canceled weddings. »  
« Well, I'd rather have him hate me for stealing his girlfriend than that. »  
  
Hal pushed the man away and gathered the files and newspapers.  
  
« Well, at least now I know why he hates criminals. »  
« We never killed anyone, Hal. »  
« I know. But that doesn't make much of a change. »  
  
Leonard shrugged and took out a bottle of wine, pouring them two glasses.  
  
« It's not like you don't know Life is a bitch. »  
  
Hal laid back on his chair and sighed, taking the glass he was offered.  
  
« Still. Do you think his father did it ? Do you think he's still convinced he didn't ? I don't know how a father could- »  
  
He stopped as his eyes crossed Leonard's.  
  
« … I'm sorry. »  
  
Leonard waved slightly and sat down next to him.  
  
« You still want to hit on him ? »  
« Well, I won't say no to a little flirt, but I think I'd like it if he just... Started talking to me nicely. »  
« Friends ? »  
« Not sure I can make it that far. »  
  
Leonard laughed.  
  
« Have you looked at yourself ? You're still Hal Jordan, you know. Best charmer known on this side of the ocean. »  
« Why thank you, » Hal chuckled. « To my irresistible charm, then. »  
  
They softly bumped the glasses.  
  
« While you're working with the suits, you could check what they know about me. »  
« Yeah, yeah. » The brunet sighed. « Pretty sure they don't know shit about you, Lenny. But I'll check when Joe will trust me more. »  
  
Leonard put down the glass.

« And you think he will, even though you're actually plotting to get rid of that anklet ? »  
« What he doesn't know can't hurt him. »  
« That's what you said when they charged you for many theft but forgot about the Raphael. »  
  
Hal smirked.  
  
« You didn't tell me where you hid it. »  
« What you don't know... »  
« Don't play that game with me ! I _raised_ you ! »  
  
Hal laughed and sipped his wine.

 

* * *

 

« Hello Barry, it's nice to see you again at the office. »  
  
The scientist glared at him, tight-lipped.  
  
« Do not call me Barry. »  
« Must be an awful case. » Hal added, ignoring him.  
  
The blond's eye twitched.  
  
« Maybe I could be helpful. »  
« I don't see how. Or why you would. »  
« Because I work with the Bureau now. »  
« Go on with you. I don't buy it, Jordan. »  
  
Hal shrugged, still smiling.  
  
« Believe what you want. If Joe put me on that case, there's nothing you can do. »  
« He won't. It's too important and you're not. »  
« Important ? »  
« Nor worthy. »  
  
Hal bit his lip, losing his smile.  
  
« Because I'm a thief ? »  
« Precisely. »  
« Well, at least I know how _my_ people work, so that makes me the best choice when it comes to catching them, right ? What do you do that machines don't ? »  
  
He saw it. He saw anger pass through the blue eyes in front of him. Shame. He bet they were astonishing when the scientist looked at something he liked. It wasn't like he wanted to be mean. He just said that in self-defense. He was actually hurt the man didn't think he could be genuine.  
  
« Were you born with the purpose of ruining others' lives ? » Barry spat before resuming his path to Joe's office.  
  
Hal gritted his teeth.  
  
« I didn't ruin anyone's life ! » He raised his voice, getting some looks from the coworkers, but the scientist ignored him.  
  
He soon saw him storm inside Joe's office, guessing what he was talking about since the door was closed and it was soundproof. Soon, Barry left, not even looking at him once, and Joe pointed two fingers at him. He got up and crossed the room to join him.  
Joe sat on his chair and crossed his arms.  
  
« What did you do ? »  
« This morning, you mean ? I checked the newsp- »  
« What did you say to Barry ? »  
  
Hal sighed.  
  
« I didn't _mean_ to, I just wanted to small talk and... I don't know how to handle him, okay ? If I try to be nice, he shut me down. If I try to be useful, he shut me down. He just... »  
« He triggered your ego and you went full ass. That's what happened. Will you please get down your high horses and for once try to _understand_ other people ? Not manipulate them, understand them. Barry is an awesome kid, give him some space. »  
« Yeah ? Your 'awesome kid' won't even _look_ at me even though I did _nothing_ to him ! _Nothing_  ! »  
  
Joe sighed loudly.  
  
« Will you stop acting like a kid ? Stop trying to get in his personal space. He'll let you in if he wants to. You can't force people to like you, Hal. »  
« That's precisely where you're wrong. »  
  
The brunet left, hearing a frustrated sound behind him. He didn't turn back.

 

* * *

 

« Peace offering. »  
  
Hal put a cup of the nicest coffee within the miles he was allowed to go to on the desk. Blue eyes slowly looked up as Barry closed his folder.  
  
« What are you doing here ? »  
« Trying to apologize. »  
« I mean, how did you get in ? »  
« I smiled and asked where was your lab. »  
  
The scientist grunted. Security system ? What security system ?  
  
« I'm lucky your building is within my range. »  
« Yeah, well, thought not shared. »  
  
Hal bit the tip of his tongue and sighed.  
  
« Come on. I'm trying to be nice. Can't you ? »  
« I don't have to. »  
« Why ? You work with the FBI, I work with the FBI ; we're going to have to work together, so why not try to make it at least cordial ? »  
  
Barry scanned him, looked him up and down.  
  
« Because I give you a month before you go back to jail. »  
  
Hal gritted his teeth. He wasn't making it easy for him.  
  
« You're planning something, right ? People like you always do. You never change. »  
« Is that a bet ? »  
« It's not. I already know that. You can't stop. »  
  
The blond ignored him and got focused on his microscope. Hal laid a bit against the desk. Nothing happened for a minute, not even a word broke through.  
  
« Fine. You don't have to trust me. »  
  
Barry looked up, seemingly surprised he didn't leave.  
  
« But not everything I do is fake. » He pushed the coffee cup towards the scientist. « Joe told me you like it with cream and sugar. It's not poisoned, you can check if you want. I'm not asking you to like me. Just not to treat me like a monster. I supposedly stole many works of art, I didn't kill anyone or enslaved a people. »  
  
Barry blinked.  
  
« Supposedly ? »  
  
Hal winked at him.  
  
« Never admit anything. First rule. »  
  
He stood up straight and smiled.  
  
« Enjoy your coffee. »  
  
He left with an indefinite gesture of the hand. Barry stared at the door he just opened and closed for a while, then slowly smiled. He carefully opened the lid and felt overwhelmed by the strong scent of good coffee and sweet one of cream and sugar. He glanced at the door once more and brought the cup to his lips.

 

* * *

 

« You're a scam. »  
« Everyone knows that. » Hal chuckled. « Tell me something I don't already kn- »  
  
He stopped as they both straightened up when they saw the forensic scientist upstairs. He slightly knocked and Joe nodded, allowing him to get in.  
  
« Hi Joe. »  
« Hello Bar. »  
  
Barry looked up at the thief and a second of silence passed.  
  
« Good morning, Jordan. »  
  
Hal smiled.  
  
« Hi. »  
« Did I interrupt something ? »  
« Not much, » Joe smiled, « we were creating an alias for Hal to get inside the Cobblepot's Industries. »  
« Oh. »  
« You got something important ? »  
  
Barry nodded.  
  
« Last results from the lab. » He put the files down. « And, » he slipped a paper inside Joe's front pocket, « your daughter asks why you don't give her news and invites you to dinner tonight. »  
  
Joe sighed a little.  
  
« She came to see you ? I'm sorry. »  
« You know how she is. She doesn't want to bother you, so... »  
« But why would she tell you to ask me for dinner ? She could have called, or- »  
« She didn't ask me to ask you. She invited me. »  
  
Barry tapped the pocket and left. Both Joe and Hal blinked.  
  
« I don't understand. »  
  
Hal burst out of laughter.  
  
« That's- That's some _scam_ right here ! What's the story ? Why does he give you his invitation ? »  
  
Joe took the paper from his pocket, where were written the hour and the name of the restaurant.  
  
« Well Iris and I had some communication problems, lately, but... »  
« Oh, so she asked Barry how you were doing because she's as proud as you are, I get it. And invited him. After talking endlessly about you. He's smart. »  
« I can't go, she expects Barry to show up. »  
« No, she doesn't. » Hal laughed. « Trust me, she doesn't. »  
  
Joe blinked but eventually smiled.  
  
« He's a good kid. »  
« He's as fake as I am and I won't let him get away with that. »  
« Yes you will. Except if you enjoy prison. »  
  
Hal frowned.  
  
« Not fair. »

 

* * *

 

« Come on. I'm not asking much. Give me a chance. »  
« Let it go, Jordan. »  
« Come on, Barry ! It's just dinner. You, me, a nice bottle of wine, fantastic food and a chance to get to know each other. »  
« I told you not to call me Barry. And I already know you. Stop following me. »  
  
He sped up but Hal copied his pace.  
  
« I'll stop following you when you'll say yes. »  
« I don't date criminals. »  
« It's not a date if you don't want it to. »  
« Oh yeah ? What do you call it ? »  
« Dinner between friends ? »  
« We're not friends. »  
« Well, dinner to get friends ? »  
« I don't want to get friends with you. »  
  
Barry stopped dead and the brunet had to do the same.  
  
« Listen. I'm trying to put aside the fact that you're a criminal so both of us can work in the most efficient way. You wanted it to be cordial ? It is. But don't get me wrong. I don't want to get friends or date you. Why are you so stubborn ? Find someone else. Besides, you're way out of my league. Why do you insist ? »  
  
Hal smiled widely.  
  
« Am I ? So you _do_ find me really attractive, actually ? »  
« I find you really annoying. So, have a nice day bothering someone else, thank you. »  
  
Barry stepped away, and as Hal made as if to follow him, he raised a hand.  
  
« I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your range stops right... » He pointed at the road between them. « … There. Don't want the FBI to put you behind bars again, do you ? »  
  
The brunet frowned.  
  
« You're playing dirty. »  
« I thought you'd like dirty. » Barry chuckled before leaving for good.  
  
Hal stood there, blinking. Was that flirting back right now ? For sure it was. Well, to him, it was.

 

* * *

 

« Hi. »  
« Oh my God, don't you have work to do ? »  
« It's lunch time and to be honest I'm stuck with paperwork right now, so no. »  
  
Barry rolled his eyes and let go of the door.  
  
« Do you mind if I eat with you ? »  
« I do. »  
« Come on Barry, it's just sharing a sandwich with a coworker. »  
« Don't call me Barry. »  
« I'll stop calling you Barry if you have lunch with me. »  
  
The scientist grunted.  
  
«  _Fine_. »  
  
Hal made a happy sound and couldn't lose his smile all the way to the Subway and even out.  
  
« Hey, how about eating in the park ? Would be nice. »  
  
Barry stared at him.  
  
« It's not a date. »  
« Even though you're dressed like it is ? »  
« I'm always good looking. »  
  
The scientist rolled his eyes again.  
  
« Of course. You think you're so charming. »  
« Well, I got extra stuff from the Subway employee, and you didn't, so... »  
« Are you trying to get on my nerves ? »  
« I'm not. Sorry. I just want to eat and talk with you. So, park ? »  
« Fine. »  
  
They sat on an empty bench. The brunet was close, so Barry moved a bit to the side. Hal glanced at him but didn't comment on that.  
  
« Hey, maybe you could tell me why you hate me so much ? » He asked, biting on his sandwich.  
« I don't hate you. I mean, it's not you in particular. » Barry didn't look at him. « We have laws and you don't care about them. You risk people's lives and jobs for your own personal comfort. »  
« Yes, because we all know every CEO in the world doesn't do that. »  
  
Barry stared at him, eventually.  
  
« I'm not saying our society is perfect. I'm saying don't kill and don't steal are not so hard to apply. »  
  
Hal remained silent for a while. He was glad he could have this conversation with the forensic without any of them raising their voices.  
  
« Why did you steal all those works ? »  
« I supposedly stole them. »  
« Don't play that with me. You have too many aliases to be an innocent citizen. »  
  
Hal chuckled.  
  
« It's not funny. Is that so fun to sell ancient beauties ? Are leather couches and tailored suits worth that ? »  
« I don't think you can understand the adrenaline. »  
« I'm a scientist, of course I c- »  
« Not the one we experience. You don't date criminals. »  
  
Barry blinked slowly. Hal smiled mysteriously, as if he knew something the common mortals couldn't know.  
  
« It's- You know, you start to make some money, or for the thrill, or just because you want to know if you're good at this, and then it's difficult to stop. It's all about precision, information, acting skills. It's a game, and when the FBI is on you, it's the most dangerous yet exciting game ever. »  
  
The scientist scanned his face without saying anything.  
  
« And when the thrill gets to your throat and you cross the line ? »  
« What line ? »  
« Murder. »  
« I never crossed that line. Usual thieves don't cross that line. You know I'm not a killer. »  
« I know maybe about half what you stole. Who can affirm you didn't kill someone at some point ? »  
« I can. »  
« Yeah, but lying is in your nature. »  
« Are you done slating me ? Would you kill someone if given the chance ? »  
« What ? Of course not ! »  
« Then why would I ? »  
  
Hal stood up and threw his paper-bag in the trash can.  
  
« Thanks for your time. See you around, Allen. »  
  
Barry stared at his back as he left the park.

 


	2. Start A Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated in the Bureau when Iris is kidnapped and Joe isn't allowed to investigate. Barry worries a lot and Hal tries to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying my connection crashed when I posted it? Now I have to re-re-read it and fix the mistakes I don't even remember. And, you know, fix the shape of it too. Fuck.  
> Anyway, thank you for your kudos and comments on the previous chapter!

# Chapter 2

# Start a Fire

 

 

 

Barry stared at his cup of cocoa, eyes swollen. He didn't even know where the FBI employees found chocolate. The night was long, the Bureau was almost empty. He sighed and took a sip of the hot drink, when the door opened. He didn't pay attention until a silhouette came to sit on the desk he was laying on.

  
« Hey. You alright ? »

He blinked and looked up to see the thief gently gazing at him. He nodded slightly, then shrugged.

« I, um... »  
« They'll find her. »  
« Yeah, I... » His voice shattered. He cleared his throat. « How's Joe ? »  
« Devastated. They won't let him leave his house. »  
« It's his _daughter_. »  
« That's why he's not allowed to be part of the case. It's late. Why aren't you home ? »  
« Well I... »

Barry stared at his mug and closed his eyes.

« Iris is my best friend and... We... »  
« Dated. »  
« Yeah. There's that, too. I... I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her. »

Hal smiled softly then took off his jacket and put it over the scientist's shoulders.

« You'd rather stay here and wait for news, right ? »

The blond nodded and laid back over the table.

« You seem exhausted. You really should get some sleep. »  
« I can't. I can't sleep thinking she's somewhere alone, locked by a psychopathic douchebag who could kill her as we speak. »  
« You won't help her by not sleeping. »  
« I know that ! I _know_ , but... I just can't. It's not that easy, you don't know her, you can't understand. Why are you even here ? »  
« Joe asked me to check on you. »  
« How does he know I... Yeah, nevermind. »

Hal smiled. Joe knew Barry as if he was his own son. The scientist sighed against the hard wood of the desk.

« So, you're not going home anytime soon. »  
« I don't. Not until I know she's safe. »  
« Okay. I won't make you. Mind if I keep you company ? »

Barry looked up and frowned.

« It's really late, my best friend is held hostage somewhere, I'm tired and angry and weary, and there's nothing I can do in this situation. I don't want to play this game with you, not right now. I've got no time for your Jordan-ing. »  
« We don't have to play Hide and Seek. We can talk. I'll keep you awake and company at the same time. »  
« I don't want to hear you blabber on about anything. »  
« How about we talk about what _you_ want to talk about ? »

The scientist arched an eyebrow. Hal took a chair from another desk and sat close to him, crossing his arms between his head.

« I get to choose ? »  
« Yep. »

Barry snorted.

« Whatever, you'll just use it to get information about me or lie if I ask about you. »  
« How about I promise to either tell you the truth or don't answer if I don't want to ? »  
« Truth or nothing ? »  
« Yep. »  
« But you'll answer genuinely ? »  
« Promise. »

Barry screwed his eyes up.

« Okay. Tell me something true about you. »

Hal maintained eye contact for a while, remaining silent during that time, probably thinking about what he could tell without any risk.

« My dad died in a plane crash. »  
« I know that. Tell me something I don't. »  
« You know that ? »  
« The FBI know that. Joe knows that. I know that. Tell me something I don't know. Something true. »

He crossed his arms on the desk and laid his head over them. Once again, the thief stared at him for a while.

« I've always liked planes. And flying. » Hal almost whispered. « Even after my dad died in a plane, I wanted to become a pilot. »  
« But you became a professional thief. »  
« Life changes your path. »  
« Did you ever attempt a flight school ? »  
« Did not. But I learned a few things by myself. »

Barry frowned, but smiled.

« Why didn't you try ? You had time. And I'm pretty sure you were capable to. »

Hal went silent. Barry looked away ; he wouldn't force him to answer, they had a deal.

« My- » The brunet's voice shivered a little, « My mother developed cancer. She died quickly. I left my hometown and forgot about planes. »

The scientist turned back to him, mouth opening, searching for his words.

« I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- »  
« Well, I guess you knew she died too. »  
« Y-Yeah, but I... »

Barry didn't know what to say. Hal got up and he didn't try to stop him. If he wanted to leave after that, Barry couldn't blame him.

« I'm going to make coffee. It's gonna be a long night. Want some ? »

Surprise in his eyes ; Barry glanced at his -now- cold cocoa, then nodded.

« Thank you. »

Hal smiled and crossed the room to the coffee machine. He soon got back with two steamy mugs, put one in front of the scientist, then sat back.

« There's no cream but I put sugar. »

Barry smiled at him and took a sip.

« So, » Hal resumed, « anything else you want to know about me ? »

The scientist chuckled.

« Well, a lot of things I guess, but you won't let me know. »  
« Try me. »  
« You've got a family. But you never tried to contact them -at least, not when the FBI searched for you. Why ? »

Hal bit his lip.

« Pass. »  
« Okay. Where were you staying when Joe almost caught you in Italy ? »

Hal laughed.

« Palazzo Parigi, Milan. »  
« Of _course_ you were there. It didn't even cross our minds. »  
« 'Our' ? »  
« Ah. Well, uh... Joe sometimes asks for my help on cases. »  
« Even though you're not FBI ? »  
« I'm a forensic scientist, I think it's okay for him to trust me. And I'm asking the questions. »  
« Fine. »  
« How's Paris ? »

Hal laughed.

« Really ? That's what you want to know ? »

Barry nodded with stars in his eyes and the brunet knew he never traveled abroad. He probably never left New York, now that he thought about it.

« Well, I don't think Paris is a city you can describe. It's best to see. I'd happily go with you, you know. »

He smirked as the blond straightened a bit, pouting.

« That's not how it works. Answer or don't, but stop playing -you said you wouldn't. »  
« I can't help it. »  
« Why ? »

Hal scanned his face in an awfully slowly way.

« Is that still an 'answer or don't' question ? » Lower voice, almost like a purr.

Barry's breath became unsteady. He didn't know why and it got him a little angry with himself. His eyes narrowed and he slowly nodded.

« Pass. »  
« What ? You can't pass that ! »  
« Really ? I thought we had a deal. »  
« Yes, but, that's... I-It's not like the answer could get you back in prison. I didn't ask you where was the Picasso you stole, or- »  
« Supposedly stole. Jeez, you really want an answer. »

He smirked again and Barry's cheeks began to burn. Hal leaned a bit closer, placing an arm on the desk too, staring into the blue eyes. The scientist blinked a lot, eyes going from the thief's eyes to his mouth and backward ; but he didn't move away.

« Fine. I'll answer you. » Hal whispered, staring at the blond's lips with a flame in his eyes. « If you agree to have dinner with me. »

Barry eventually met his eyes and maintained eye contact, breathing clearly erratic and tension in his body. Hal smiled as his little act was working. The scientist finally noted the subtly opened shirt, loose tie, and quite messy hair and bit the tip of his tongue. A conman was always a conman. He had let his guard down for a minute.

« So ? » Hal added, hot breath brushing Barry's neck and collarbone.

He was too close, definitely too close.

« I- What t-tells me you'll answer the truth ? »  
« Haven't I so far ? »

Barry closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. He had to breathe and think straight for now. It was not easy, as he knew the brunet was staring at him with those intense hazelnut eyes.

« Fine. I'll go. »  
« Really ? » The thief's voice was lighter.

Barry nodded, already regretting that decision.

« C-Can we go back to, uh, talking about... Stuff.. ? »

Hal chuckled and laid back in his chair ; Barry's body released a little tension, but not all of it.

« Sure. Ask away. »

 

* * *

 

 

« Iris ! »

Barry ran into the Bureau, ignoring everyone inside, and embraced her with relief, holding tight on her as she hugged him back.

« You're safe ! I'm so glad you're safe ! I came here as soon as I- are you alright ? »  
« I am, » she answered with a weak voice -she was exhausted. « I'm alright, Hal got in in time so they could take out- »  
« Hal ? »

Barry blinked as he looked up through Joe's office glass where the thief was getting scolded.

« What do you mean, _Hal_  ? »  
« Yeah. I thought he wasn't on the case but turned out only my dad was explicitly forbidden to. He caught the information here and there and, well, you know how he works I guess. He was able to follow Casey's henchman and find my whereabouts. »

The scientist let her go, eventually noticing they were hugging for a really long time.

« I see. »

She smiled, her body still shivering or twitching a little.

« Are you sure you're fine ? »  
« Yeah, they got me blankets and- »  
« Here, Iris. » Jessica interrupted, holding a warm mug of cocoa to the young journalist. « I hope it'll make you feel better. »  
« Thank you. »

Jessica smiled at her and got back to her desk.

« That's the second time in a few days I wonder where they hide their chocolate. » Barry confessed.

Iris chuckled.

« They're all really nice to me. I don't like to feel like a victim, and I'm fine, but... »  
« It's okay. You just got rescued. You have every right to ask to be spoiled. »

She smiled and he hugged her again.

« I'm really glad you're okay. I was worried. »  
« I can tell that. You haven't slept, have you ? »  
« Caught me. »

They heard a throat being cleared. Hal stared at them from the last step of the stairs.

« Iris, I think your father would like to see you. »

She nodded, patted Barry's shoulder and got upstairs. Barry saw her almost jump into Joe's arms as she reached his office. He smiled.

« I told you they would find her. » The brunet innocently whispered.

Barry gave him a connivence look.

« What ? »  
« Thank you, Jordan. »  
« For what ? »  
« You know they couldn't do anything as long as he had Iris. You saved her and helped a criminal's arrest. »  
« I don't know what you're talking about. »  
« Stop pretending. She told me. »  
« Oh. _Snitch._  »

Barry laughed. Hal smiled at him. They remained silent for a whole minute, as the scientist got lost into the hazelnut eyes.

« So, » Barry abstractedly resumed, getting his hands in his pockets, both eventually gazing at the other employees, « dinner tonight ? »

Hal turned his eyes to him but he was purposely staring at the wall.

« Sure. » The brunet smiled. « Your place ? »

This time, Barry looked up to him, frowning.

« Hum, my place is out of your range. And even if it wasn't, that would still be a no. Don't get cocky, Jordan. »  
« Worth a try. My place, then ? »

Once again -Hal stopped counting how many times it happened-, the scientist gave him an eyeroll.

« I'm canceling dinner. »  
« Okay, I'm sorry ! I know a nice place. Can I pick you up after work ? »

Barry sighed and walked away. Before closing the door of the Bureau behind him, he turned around and offered Hal a warm smile.

« Be there at seven. Don't be late. »

When he left to enter the elevator, Hal made a discreet dance move before getting to his desk.

 

* * *

 

 

« No. »  
« What do you mean, no ? »  
« What did you think when you decided to take me to that kind of place ? What kind of people have dinner in places like this ? »

Hal chuckled.

« Come on. I've made a reservation. »  
« Reservation ? In _that_ place ? On the last minute ? »

The brunet winked at him.

« Come and see for yourself. »

They got in even though Barry was reluctant. He was expecting a nice place, not a 'I could meet Beyonce here' place. Or so.

« Evening. Table for two. Queen. » Hal informed. 

The employee checked.

« Queen, Oliver ? »  
« That would be me. » Hal smiled as Barry made a face.

The brunet gave him a smirk.

« This way please. »

They followed the nice dressed employee and Hal put his finger over his lips, winking. He waited until they were alone with the menus before shrugging at Barry's judgmental look.

« What ? I'm not hurting anyone, I needed an important name to get a table, that's all. »  
«  _Oh my God_. »  
« What ? »  
« You're such a forgery. »  
« Tell me something we both don't know. »

Barry laughed a little. After all, he was right, they weren't hurting anyone... Were they ?  
A waiter quickly came to them.

« Gentlemen, would you like some wine ? If I may, I'd recommend- »  
« A Saint-Joseph will be fine. »

The waiter nodded and disappeared, giving them time to choose their dishes. Hal focused back on the forensic scientist who was fidgeting a bit in his chair.

« Is it uncomfortable ? »

Barry twitched and looked up.

« What ? Oh, no, not at all, it's just... I didn't think we'd come to that kind of place, I feel... Well I'm not sure I'm dressed for the occasion. »

Hal smiled.

« You look great. »

Barry shyly smiled back. Easy for him to say that, with his gorgeous, flawless face and shoulder width flatteringly pressed in his neat tailored suit.

« I just got out from the lab with a full day of work and two sleepless nights ; there's no way I look great. »

Hal chuckled. True, he had some sick dark circles, but to be fair the blue of his eyes easily erased that.

« Are you worried I'm not finding you attractive enough ? »

The scientist furiously blushed.

« I'm just- I don't really fit the place, that's all. »  
« Oh. Well, you fit my eyes, that's more than enough. »

The blond hid behind the menu and Hal bit his lips not to laugh. He should have known. Guard-down Barry was a pleasure both to the eyes and to the heart. He knew now why Joe liked him so much.  
The waiter came back with wine, poured them a glass, and took their order. He disappeared as soon as he got there.

« You know, » Hal lowered his voice as if he was confessing, taking his glass, « I didn't even ask you if you were gay. »

Barry blinked.

« I'm not. »

The brunet raised a brow.

« Well, you're not straight either. I know you're not. Are you ? »  
« Oh, could the great Hal Jordan be worried for once ? »  
« You wouldn't do that to me. You wouldn't go on a date with me if you were straight. You would have said so. »  
« I thought it wasn't a date. »

Hal gave him a appalling look as he sipped his wine.

« Come on, Ba- Allen. We're dining in an amazing place. Of course it's a date. »  
« And still you chose to call me by my last name ? Is it, really ? »

Hal bit his lip.

« You're playing with me. »  
« Sue me. »  
« I didn't think you'd flirt back, to be honest. »  
« I'm not flirting, I'm avoiding your questions. »  
« I'll take a wild guess and say you're bi. »

Barry chuckled.

« Whatever suits you most. »  
« Well I don't really care as long as you keep looking at me like that. »

That was a win ; the scientist blushed again.

« W-What do you mean, I don't look at you in any way- »  
« Yes, you are. I'm starting to wonder if you want to eat this place's food or me. »

Barry looked away, suddenly hot and heart beating fast. Damn Jordan. Luckily for him, the waiter came back with their dishes and by doing so gave him a breathing space. Which didn't really last, but it was better than nothing.

« So, we talked about me all night last night. Let's talk a bit about you. »

Barry drank a bit more wine to find courage.

« What do you want to know ? »  
« I don't know, about your family, when you were a student, your job, what you like and don't like, your exes maybe ? »  
« Exes ? » The blond arched an eyebrow.  
« It may be a little soon for exes, I get it. Start with what you like. »

Barry eventually smiled again.

« What do I like, uh ? Well for starter, I like helping catching criminals. »  
« Very funny. »  
« Isn't it your thing, to know people by looking at them ? »  
« It may be. »  
« Well then. » Barry raised his glass and took another sip. « Impress me. »  
« Fine. »

There was a moment of silence when Hal judged him, hazelnut eyes scanning every part of his face, every movement of his arms and mouth. Barry felt hot just being watched like that.

« You like serious people, invested in their work. You don't really like meeting new people, for you don't really know how to act with them. You're more willing to stay at home or in your lab, but your close friends are a treasure to you and you're the most loyal friend anyone could ask for. You probably like Star Wars or Star Trek or both, you read comics and I _bet_ you like oversized sweaters more than suits. »  
« On me ? Yeah, definitely. On you ? Not so sure. » Barry admitted, emptying his glass.

Hal smiled at that.

« I must say this is amazingly accurate. What tells me you didn't get it from Joe ? »  
« Why would he tell me such things ? »  
« He told you how I like my coffee. »  
« Yeah, because I wanted to apologize. He didn't tell anything else, I swear. »

Barry slowly nodded, getting a new bite on the delicious food. Hal poured him more wine.

« Come on. You asked me plenty of questions, why can't I do the same ? I simply wanna know more about you. »  
« Fine. Ask. One question. »  
« One ? »  
« Then I'll ask you one too. It's fair. »  
« It's not fair ! You already had a whole night ! »  
« I asked you about Paris and stuff like that. It's not the same. And you didn't answer all of them. »

Hal sighed.

« Fine. Let's do it that way. »

So, it became some kind of interrogation. Why did he leave prison again ?

« Okay, one question. Why did you want to become a forensic ? »

Barry chewed on his fork, thinking a bit.

« Well, I was always good with maths and sciences and I always had a thing for mysteries and puzzles. Also, I don't really like bad guys. »  
« Why not becoming a cop then ? »  
« Mh-mh ! One question. My turn. »

Hal rolled his eyes but smiled.

« Okay. You go. »  
« Why do you keep trying to flirt with me ? »

The brunet blinked.

« What ? You promised you would answer that. »  
« I didn't think you would ask again, I mean, really ? »  
« Yes, really. Answer me. »

Hal grinned.

« Well, simple. Because I find you attractive and interesting. »  
« D-Don't play with me, » Barry blushed as he tried to scold him, « that's not what I meant and you know it. »  
« What did you mean them ? » Hal innocently asked.  
« What are you trying to do ? What game are you playing ? What do you want from me ? »  
« I don't see what you mean. »  
« What are you plotting and how am I useful to your plan ? »

Hal blinked.

« You're mistaking, I'm not expecting anyth- »  
« I can't take off your anklet. I won't help you steal anything. I won't forge an evidence for you. You can try your charm and everything, I won't work- I don't work with criminals. »

Barry stared at him as he frowned and Hal stared back. He saw it again. It came back. Anger. As if Barry suddenly remembered he hated criminals. Didn't date them. And didn't trust them. Even less Hal.  
The thief tried not to raise his voice and make things worse, even though he was deeply hurt by the words the scientist threw.

« Barry, listen, I'm not here for any of that. I invited you because I kind of like you. Don't act as if you didn't know how fond of you I've grown. Nothing more, nothing less. Yes, you were all defensive when we first met and the challenge got me even more fired, but I have no ulterior motives. I'm just here to enjoy a good time with you. Not every thief is your mother's killer. »

He knew he made a big mistake right after he closed his mouth. As he seemed to appease Barry with his low voice and long speech, the last sentence ruined all his efforts. Barry suddenly tensed up, opened wide eyes and stared at him with seemingly urge to punch him.

« You _searched_ me ? » The scientist choked as he put down his silver cutlery.  
« Barry, wait- »  
« Of course. You couldn't help it, you had to know. Did you ever wonder if you had any right to ? Of course not. »

Barry stood up, not yelling but still angry.

« I hope you liked what you found, Jordan. »  
« Barry- »

Hal stood up to follow him as he left the room.

« Barry, please, let me- »  
« Don't call me Barry. »

The brunet caught his arm as he asked the receptionist for his coat.

« Let go. »  
« Barry, I- »  
« Don't call me like that. »  
« I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- »  
« You didn't mean to what ? Dig in my past ? What, you fell on my personal file and saw it by accident ? Or maybe the wind brought you a newspaper from twenty years ago ? »

Barry pulled his arm out of his grip and got his coat back before paying for the food he ate.

« Let me at least pay for you. »  
« I don't need your dirty money, Jordan. »  
« I'll take you home. »  
« Yeah, do that, trigger your anklet and go to hell. I'd like that actually. »  
« Bar- »  
« No. Do not call me that. You have no right to call me that. » Barry started to leave but turned around one last time. « You're an absolute piece of shit, Jordan. I knew that. You're a crook, and you'll never be anything but a crook. »

He avoided Hal's sad look and left ; the brunet gritted his teeth and ran a hand through his hair.

« Mr Queen, is everything alright ? »  
« Y-Yeah, uh, will you get my coat ? I... I think I'll leave. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write the more I see how much they talk. Lord, I hope you're not here to read nice descriptions because I am so not able to do that in English :')  
> Anyway hope you liked it, don't forget to leave a comment, it always makes a writer happy ♥ And see you next week if I don't fuck up my schedule :'D


	3. Because It Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Hal tries to apologize and the Wests are divided about him. Barry, on the other hand, is very not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so busy I almost forgot to upload this chapter! Not my favorite, I like the next ones better but I still hope you'll enjoy it!

****

#  **Chapter 3**

****

#  **Because It Burns**

 

 

 

« I am seriously considering putting you back in jail right now. »  
Hal sloppily fell onto the chair.  
« I didn't do anything illegal this time. »  
« Why does Barry always ask if you're gonna be there when I invite him over ? Should I forbid you to come to my house ever again ? »  
The brunet shrugged, innocently raising both eyebrows.  
« What did you do ? »  
« Why is it _my_ fault ? »  
« It always is. What did you do ? »  
« Maybe he just hates me. Happens. »  
« Doesn't happen to Barry. »  
« Oh please, like he didn't treat me like pure garbage from the very begining. »  
Joe bit the inside of his cheek.  
« He might have been a little suspicious, but he's the kind that gives you a chance. You ruined it, didn't you ? »  
« I didn't ! It's just- He- What am I supposed to do when he treats me like nothing but a criminal ? »  
« Maybe not prove him right ? »  
Hal groaned and spinned a bit on the chair. He ran a hand over his face and sighed.  
« I really wanted it to be a nice dinner. »  
« Oh, explains why you wanted to leave so much last time. You had dinner with Barry ? I must say I'm impressed. »  
« I wouldn't call it dinner, » Hal frowned, « we barely drank a glass of wine and took a bite of the starters. »  
Joe sighed loudly and sat too at last. He crossed his arms over his desk.  
« What did you say ? »  
« I didn't mean to. »  
« I don't care you didn't mean to. What did you say ? »  
« I might... Have let slip something about his mother's murder. »  
Joe got up right away, hands on his face. He paced up and down around the office then stopped in front of the thief.  
« How do you know that ? You _searched_ him Jordan, you searched even though I specifically told you _not_ to ! »  
Hal tried an apologetic smile. For his defense, Lenny mostly searched for him.  
« That's not something you can do. That's- You don't get to dig into people's past ! »  
« Like you didn't dig into mine. »  
« Professional thief. International forger. Different case. Barry's not a FBI wanted man ! And you're not FBI ! »  
« I work for the FBI. »  
«  _Don't._ » Joe warned him. « You had no right to- I told you to leave him be ! »  
« Joe, listen, I just- »  
« You just nothing. Go home. You're done for today Jordan. And don't leave your flat. I'll know. »  
He unecessarily pointed at the anklet. Hal sighed, but nodded. He got up and left, taking his jacket on the way out. Kyle apparently found funny to see him leave so early and waved at him with a snort. He'd make him pay later.

 

* * *

 

 

« Hal ? You're leaving early ! »  
He stopped to keep the door opened for Iris.  
« Yeah, I've been dismissed. »  
« Oh, » she chuckled, « what did you do this time ? »  
He blinked. She was still friendly and he didn't understand why. He thought she would try to choke him.  
« You're not mad at me. »  
« Mad ? Why would I be mad at you ? »  
It had been almost a week, and it was impossible she didn't know. Was it ?  
« Barry didn't tell you ? »  
« Tell me what ? What did you do ? Did you blow up the lab ? » She laughed.  
He slightly shook his head, even though he'd rather have. He let go of the door.  
« Mind walking a bit with me ? Unless your father is waiting for you. »  
« He's not. I was just stopping by. I'll come back later. »  
She smiled at him and took his arm.  
« Let's go ! I didn't expect to get such a pretty face to show me the city before noon. »  
He chuckled. She seemed to like him a lot since he rescued her, even though he could see she was a sweet, friendly kind of woman. An optimistic one too, probably. They walked a few feet without saying a word, then it became unbearable for her.  
« So ? What's the matter ? »  
« It's... Complicated. »  
« I love complicated. » She winked at him.  
« I really thought Barry would have told you. »  
« I'm starting to be offended. I'll kick his ass for hiding something from me. »  
« You don't have to do that, I mean, I get why he didn't, and, well, maybe that's better for me. »  
« I'm kidding, Hal. Come on, spill it. »  
« Not before you grant me full immunity. Something tells me you can kill a man with your tumb. »  
She laughed.  
« Okay, so you're to blame. »  
« What makes you say that ? »  
She stared at him with a knowing look. But never lost her smile.  
« Come on, if you're that afraid of me, you must have done something wrong. I guess you hurt Barry. »  
He bit his lower lip.  
« Okay, you're right, I might choke you. »  
He quickly scanned the street to find all the issues there were. She caught him doing so and laughed again.  
« Breathe, Emerald Hand. I know he's not easy to get along with, well, not when you're a criminal. »  
« Oh God, thank you for aknowledging that. »  
She patted his shoulder.  
« You're not the first one he misjudged. You should meet Patrick. »  
« Patrick ? »  
« Oh, you must have heard of him as the Plastic thief. »  
« Sounds familiar. »  
« Well he served his time after Joe caught him. Now he's working with the marshalls I think. »  
« And Barry likes him ? »  
« Well he's not treating him like a criminal anymore, so... »  
Hal nodded slowly, mind getting lost as he listened to her.  
« Sometimes people just take the wrong path. »  
« Yeah, that's not what he thinks about me. »  
« Well, » she chuckled, « you took the wrong path more than once and for years. Dad arrested you twice, right ? And he chased you for what, five years ? »  
« Yeah, he started when I was twenty-two. »  
« And you were already that good. »  
He smiled.  
« Between us, » he whispered, « I started the scams when I was nineteen. »  
Why was he telling her that ? He bit his lips ; mistake. But she whistled and laughed.  
« I should interview you. »  
« I won't answer anything without my lawyer. »  
She bumped his shoulder.  
« I haven't choked you yet, I think you owe me. »  
« Murder is illegal. »  
« My father is a FBI special agent, I should be fine. »  
« I am not so sure about that. »  
She giggled.  
« Come on, stop changing the subject. What did you do ? »  
« The real question is how do I make it right ? »  
«  _What did you do_ , Hal ? »  
He sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

Barry yawned as he got out of bed. The doorbell rang once more and he let out an annoyed noise.  
« Yes, _yes_ , coming. »

He hoped it was important, because it was his day off and it was early, very early, too early, actually, for anyone's bullshit. Maybe they needed him in the lab, but in that case, they would have called. He groaned as the bell rang _again_ as he was getting downstairs. He didn't even have time to change his outfit and opened in his FBI sweater -which he 'borrowed' from Joe. The cold air went inside, but he didn't pay attention since a huge number of roses blocked his sight. He blinked.

« Hum, what.. ? »  
« Good morning sir. Express delivery. » A low, drawling voice came from behind the bouquet.  
« Y-You must be mistaking. »  
« Don't think so sir. Bartholomew Henry Allen ? »  
« That- Uh, that's me. »  
« Then I'm not mistaking. »

Barry's mouth opened a little as the delivery guy handed him the bouquet. He took it inside, still lost, after thanking the man and saying good day ; where was he supposed to find a vase now ? He improvised and used a long pitcher – that was all he had right now. He brushed the flowers with care and they were like velvet under his fingertips. He noticed a tiny piece of paper between the stems. He carefully grabbed it, even though the thorns had been removed from the roses. The cursives on the paper were light, graceful.

_Peace offering – Hal._

His eye twitched. He gritted his teeth, almost giving in the idea of throwing the roses away, into the trash can or even through the window, but they were gorgeous and no part of this was their fault, right ? He climbed the stairs quickly to get to his phone and dialed Joe's number, forgetting it was quite early. A tired voice muffled a noise after the third ring.

« Hi Joe. »  
« Barry ? Why are you up at this hour, isn't it your- »  
« Day off, yes. Did you give Jordan my address ? »

There was a short moment of silence from the other side of the line.

« What ? »  
« Did you tell Jordan where I live ? »  
« Why would I do that ? »  
« I don't know, but he just got roses delivered here for me. »

A laugh ; Barry felt offended hearing his father figure laugh like that.

« Roses ? Pretty sweet, uh ? »  
« It's not sweet. Where did he get my address ? If he spied on me again- »  
« Relax, Bar. I'll find out. » Joe yawned. « I'll personnally punch him in the teeth if he did. »  
« Good. Tell him to go fuck himself. »  
« Easy, Barry. »  
« No, Joe, you don't underst- »  
« I do. He told me. You should give him a chance to explain himself. Or simply to apologize. »

Barry gritted his teeth.

« Of course you're on his side now. »

He hang up before Joe could say anything else ; he wasn't being really fair, sure, but he was angry and he really did need Joe on his side. But the forger was good at twisting everyone around his little finger. That was how he lived. Charming, smiling, arousing the pity, anything that could get him to his final goal. Of course he'll convince Joe to help him with the little 'difficulty' Barry was being.  
The scientist sighed and laid back on his bed. He scrolled through his phone for a while, then got down again to make breakfast and eat it in front of the news, and eventually dialed a new number on his phone. This time, he didn't have to wait for a voice to break through.

« Hello weirdo. »

He chuckled.

« Hey Iris, are you busy ? »  
« Pretty. »  
« Oh. Sorry, I thought you'd have some time. »

He could heard her typing on her keyboard.

« Sorry, scoop. I can talk with you for a few minutes, but... »  
« Can I join you for lunch ? »  
« Yeah, sure ! I can get an hour or so. See you later then ? »  
« Yeah. »

He hang up. She sounded really busy. He wondered what kind of news she came across. He should have asked, he thought. Even though he really liked to read her articles in the newspapers.   
He cleaned up his table and his eyes caught the red glimpse of the roses in the kitchen. He stared for a while, thoughts far from here. They were beautiful.

 

* * *

 

 

« So, how did it go ? »

Leonard sighed as he closed the door and ripped off the ugly delivery jacket he had to put on.

« Well, apart for that hideous costume I had to wear, pretty good. Nice house, nice neighbourhood. There's a bank on the way. »

Hal laughed, rolling his eyes.

« Lenny. »  
« Just saying. »  
« And Barry ? »  
« Didn't even bother to look at me so that's an advantage. »  
« He liked them ? »  
« At first he did. »  
« Then ? »

Leonard's mouth chirped and Hal didn't like when it chirped. He sat down next to him and put down the binoculars.

« Well, then he saw your message and got mad. I told you you shouldn't have signed it. »  
« How am I supposed to make things right if he doesn't know it's me ? »

Lenny shrugged.

« I say you stop wasting your time and efforts. We have better to do. » He pointed at the anklet. « I heard the Metropolitan Museum got a new egyptian amulet and I already know who would bu- »  
« Not now. I have to go to work. »

Hal stood up and took his jacket, under the disappointed look of Leonard.

« Don't do that Hal. »  
« Do what ? »  
« Change. »

Hal laughed.

« I'm still the same Lenny. »  
« You're not making it believable. »

 

* * *

 

 

« Okay, then it's all settled. Hal, we'll get you in tomorrow. Don't forget, you will be- »  
« Evan Reed, new expert consultant in biotechnology, blablabla. You've got everything to cover me ? »  
« ID, experiences, an address, a phone number, an email, your picture in a yearbook in Harvard, and even ex classmates who remember you. We got you covered. »  
« Neat. »

Joe checked his watch.

« Okay everyone, good job. Lunchbreak. I want you all here after that to work on this, I won't accept a single mistake from any of you. »

Chairs rattled ; Joe caught Hal before he got out.

« How are you feeling this ? Nervous ? »  
« Infiltrating LexCorp ? Not at all. »

Hal laughed it off. Joe patted his shoulder.

  
« We'll be here if anything goes wrong. »  
« I know, Joe. »

The brunet smiled before leaving. To be honest, the adrenaline this kind of mission gave him was worth the stress, but sometimes doing what he was doing -as a thief before and a CI now- could be more dangerous depending on the case. This one made his body shiver to the tips of his fingers. He knew the FBI would be there, but there were always chances to get caught and end up in a place he wouldn't want to end up in. Or dead. He didn't really want to die.   
He sighed as he picked up the phone.

  
« Yes, Len ? »  
« I checked about that Tess Mercer you asked me about, turns out you were right. I have it on good authority that she met with Lawton a few days ago. I can dig a little more if you need me to. »  
« That'd be great, Len. Thanks. »  
« … Your voice is higher than usual. You're nervous. »  
« It's okay, I'm going to get a coffee at Narissa's. »  
« Oh. Then I'm not worried, you'll get out of there all fresh and new. »

  
Hal smiled and hung up, right before hearing an angry throat sound.

« I can't _believe_ it. What are you doing here, Jordan ? »

He turned around, surprised to be the one triggering such a reaction.

« Oh, hello, Allen. »  
« Don't give me your Hello Allen bullshit, did you follow me ? »  
« I was going to ask you the same thing, actually. »  
«  _Excuse me_? »

Hal pointed at a discreet coffee shop across the street.

« I was going to get a coffee, what's your excuse ? »  
« I'm meeting Iris here in five minutes. »  
« Oh. »

Hal smiled ; the scientist didn't smile back.  
« I'm guessing you won't share a coffee with me while waiting for her ? »  
« Smart, how did you guess that ? »

Hal shrugged.

« Shame. Narissa makes good coffee and knows how to deal with tension and anger. »  
« Good for you. Then why are you still in the middle of the street ? »  
« I like taking my time. Oh, Joe passed your message on. »  
« I can see he didn't punch you. »  
« I got your address by asking nicely. I didn't know flowers would make you angrier. »  
« Then you're not so smart. »  
« You didn't like them ? »

Barry went silent, as if he didn't expect such a question -which he probably didn't, to be honest. He blinked, but his frown remained.

« That's not the point. » he finally added, « You don't get to send flowers to me. Did you think roses could make it up for you digging my past ? »  
« Well, I was thinking about chocolates too, but one thing at a time. »  
«  _What_? »  
« How do you like them ? »  
« Do _not_ send me chocolates ! »  
« Fine. » Hal smiled. « No chocolates. What do you want ? »

Barry stared at him, flabbergasted.

« I don't want _anything_ from you ! Stop trying to buy me, you won't. »  
« I don't want to buy you. I just want you to, I don't know, have coffee with me and let me prove you I'm really sorry and I'm not so bad. »  
« You had a dinner for that. »  
« I didn't even have half that. »  
« Yeah, because you're a nosy child who can't accept people have personnal space you need to respect. »  
« Look, I admit it wasn't my smarter moment, but... »

Someone yelled behind them. Further away, Iris waved at Barry. Hal bit his lips, searched his inside pocket quickly and got out an official consultant business card.

« Please. » He held it out to Barry. « Call me if you change your mind. »

The scientist took it more by conditioned reflex than anything else, but before he could think about it, Hal had crossed the street and entered Narissa's coffee shop.  
Barry blinked at the card when Iris poked his cheek, smiling bright.

« Wasn't that Hal ? Everything's okay ?»  
« Not quite. »  
« Well, seems to me you can fix that. »

She glanced at the business card, still in his hand.

« Yeah, as if I'd do that. »  
« Barry. »

He shrugged. She frowned.

« Barry ! »

 


	4. Where Instinct Fails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal has to infiltrate LexCorp for the FBI; Barry's pretty sure he intends to run away at some point since the anklet was removed for the sake of his mission. Dangerous situations help them see through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesssss, finally! I really like this chapter ahah I love when they can speak a lot and well, that's what they do here! Hope you'll enjoy it as wel!

****

#  **Chapter 4  
Where Instinct Fails**

 

 

 

« Easy boy, easy. » Barry gently petted the golden retriever.

It had been a while since they got on a long walk, for the scientist was always busy at the lab. The dog almost forgot what outside was like and couldn't help but run to every plant he saw. Once again, Barry was swept along by the powerful animal.

« Flash ! Enough. Sit. »

The retriever whined but sat immediately. Barry sighed as his tail waved quickly. He needed to run.

« I know boy, I know. »

He stroked the fluffy hair around the dog's neck before pulling the leash. Flash jumped on his paws to follow him, tail still wagging. He suddenly barked, staring at something at the entrance of the park.

« Isn't that Joe ? »

Flash barked again and pulled on the leash to get closer. Barry chuckled as they joined the special agent. Joe almost fell when the retriever tried to climb on him.

« Easy boy, easy. »  
« Hi Flash. » Joe stroked the dog's ears and spine. « Morning Barry. »  
« Morning Joe. What are you doing here ? »  
« Waiting for any news from Hal. »

The dog kept rubbing his head against the agent's hands and thighs, demanding to be petted.

« He has been undercover for a while and we fear something happened since we didn't get any calls or texts the past days. »  
« Oh. »

Barry felt Flash's nose bump into his hand.

« Well, doesn't he wear his anklet ? »  
« We took it off to avoid his cover to blow. »

The scientist blinked.

« Then how can you be certain he didn't make friends with Mercer and they both got away with the money ? He's good with the ladies, I was told. »

Joe eyed him with a judging look.

« Mercer didn't leave town. And I don't think he'd do that. Maybe they locked him somewhere. We're scanning the area for any sign of him. »  
« He doesn't pick the phone when you call ? »  
« He doesn't. And he turned off the transmitter hidden in his watch. »

Barry shrugged.

« I'm telling you. He ran away. _Again_. »  
« And I'm telling you. Something is wrong. »

 

* * *

 

 

« That _hurts_  ! »  
« Oh please, it wouldn't if you stopped fidgeting ! »  
« It wouldn't if you stopped trying to rip my face off every time you treat a cut ! Aren't you supposed to _take care_ of it? »  
« Why am I the one in charge of this ? » Barry gritted his teeth, getting a piece of glass out of Hal's chin. « Why did they call _me_ just because you wanted to play the hero ? »  
« Hey, hey, I just saved Lex Luthor from an attempted murder, I'm pretty sure that'll help the case. »

Barry rolled his eyes.

« Still. Joe could do this. »  
« And risk my cover ? »  
« Iris. »  
« And risk her life ? »  
« Why didn't you go to a hospital ? »

This time, Hal groaned.

« Listen, that doesn't make me happy eith- aoutch!- either, okay ? I know you have better things to -ooch, _hey_ , careful- do and you'd like to thrust the glass in, bu- »  
« Shut up. »  
« Can you at least listen to- »  
« I mean, stop talking for a second, you have a piece stuck in you lip. »  
« Oh. »

Hal complied as the scientist leaned a bit more over him, carefully removing the glass and putting it in a cup.

« There. You're lucky you didn't get any in your eyes. »

The brunet hummed. Barry put down the tweezers and grabbed a cotton pad to disinfect the cuts.

« Am I going to need stitches ? »  
« Your pretty face will be okay. »

Hal smiled. His lower lip hurt like hell. He winced.

« Thanks. »

Barry stopped to look at him, seemingly confused.

« For coming. Even though you didn't want to. »  
« Well, Joe made it clear it was important. »  
« He trusts you. »

The scientist looked away for a while before resuming to his treating.

« He trusts you as much. »  
« But you don't. »  
« Well, so far you didn't do anything that makes me trust you. »  
« I got injured on a case. »  
« I don't see your point. »  
« You thought I left. Thought I tricked the FBI and escaped thanks to Luthor or Mercer's money. »

Once again, Barry stopped to stare at him.

« Am I wrong ? »

The scientist blinked, then slowly shook his head.

« I knew you'd think that. But I didn't, did I ? »  
« Seems so. »  
« So, maybe I'm a little bit trustworthy. »  
« Maybe you're planing something bigger. »

Hal grunted, clearly exasperated.

« You're unbelievable. There's nothing I can do for you to be a tiny, little bit lenient with me, is there ? »

Barry dressed his wounds without a word at first. Hal closed his eyes for a while, as the fingertips slightly brushed the skin of his face.

« I should put a bandage on your left hand, too. »  
« It's a scratch. »

Barry still cleaned the injury and bandaged it, remaining silent once again. Hal started to find it unbearable.

« It's a nice suite. Worth working for LexCorp. »  
« Yeah, I guess. » Hal sighed, checking the room.

The scientist fixed his bandage.

« Did you live like this before ? »

Hal nodded. Not always, for sure ; those were the good times. But he loved his current flat as much, if you asked him. It had a nice view, a decent space and it really did feel like home. Hal didn't often feel like home wherever he was before. He looked up at Barry, who seemed more focused on the paintings and general decoration of the suite. Once again, there was nothing but silence between them, and not the good, comfortable one. Silences were always awkward with Barry ; either filled with anger or disappointment.

« I'm- »

The thief stared at the lips that just opened.

« I'm just, I don't know, scared. » Barry whispered, looking everywhere but in Hal's direction.  
« Scared ? » Hal shifted over the couch.  
« That I start trusting you and you use that. »

The brunet's eyes narrowed.

« I don't want to hurt you. I wouldn't try to gain your trust so much if I intended to- »  
« But you did. » Barry cut him, staring back this time. « I let you in just a little bit and you dug into my history behind my back. »  
« I'm really sorry about that. It's just... You seemed to hate me and Joe triggered my curiosity by not saying anything. »  
« So checking by yourself was the first thing you thought about. »  
« I was expecting something else. I was expecting you to have been fooled by someone like me. I was expecting someone stealing all you had and disappearing after that, leaving you with nothing but a broken heart. »

Barry closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face.

« That doesn't make what you did more excusable. »  
« Well, I was expecting you to tell me you became a forensic because of your mother when we went on that date, but you didn't. So much for 'letting me in.' »

The scientist looked up and glared.

« Why would I tell you something so personal and buried ? »  
« I told you about my own mother and we weren't even on a date. »  
« Different thing. »  
«  _Really_ , Allen ? » Hal frowned and felt Barry's glaring lighter as he probably confused him. « Our mother's loss made us who we are. Is it really so different for you and me? »

Barry chewed a bit on his lower lip, eyes not looking away.

« What do you mean ? »

The thief sighed and sat straight on the couch.

« You asked about my family, remember ? »  
« Yeah. You passed that question. »

Hal nodded, smiling without any joy. Barry could tell he was trying to make things seem okay even though they clearly were not.

« Here's the thing. When my mom's cancer was discovered, my older brother blamed me for it. Told me I made her worry so much, being obsessed with planes, the very planes that killed my father, that she developed a cancer. Then she died. And he blamed me even more. I was the monster who gave his mother a cancer and killed her, just because I wanted to put my life in danger. He never forgave me. I left my hometown, sick and fucked up. Remember you asked me if I tried to join a flight school ? I did. I applied. I was received. I could have learned, become a pilot. I never went. I was already pretty good with scams, well, harmless ones when I was in high school and stuff. I made it my job. »

He started to hate the wall he was looking at as he told everything to the scientist ; he didn't notice Barry had placed a hand over his mouth somewhere in his speech. He looked back at Barry when he felt a hand over his arm.

« I'm sorry, Hal. I didn't think... Didn't know- You're not... You're not responsible for your mother's cancer, how could you be? That's some fucked up way of- Why are you smiling ? »

Hal glanced at the hand over his arm before focusing again on Barry.

« It's the first time you've called me by my name. »  
« Oh, well, I... » Barry blinked, looking away for a second too. « I just... »  
« I like it, you know. »  
« Don't get used to it. »

The scientist got up, moving away from him, getting rid of the gloves he put on to treat him.

« You should, hum... » He cleared his throat. « You should get some rest. »  
« You're leaving ? »

The thief seemed so sad Barry felt dizzy for a short instant ; he slowly shook his head, breath short and eyes shifty.

« I'd better... Watch over you. In case you make an internal hemorrhage. »  
« You're good at reassuring people. »  
« Sorry. »

Hal chuckled. He laid back on the couch, feeling safe and warm as he knew Barry was going to stay with him. It took no time for him to feel sleepy.

« Jordan ? »

He almost didn't hear it.

« Mh ? »

« Thanks. For telling me. »

He hummed an answer, and a soft smile formed on his lips. _Thanks for listening._

 

* * *

 

 

Hal woke up to a dark place. A small light coming from the kitchen let him know he wasn't alone. He rolled over, still dozy, and took his time getting up. He found the forensic scientist in the kitchen, as he thought so, reading a newspaper and scribbling things over it. Barry looked up as he got closer.

« Oh, you're awake. » He closed the paper and stood up. « How are you feeling ? »  
« Been worse. What were you doing ? »  
« Oh, just- You know, speculating about LexCorp. »  
« They're in the news ? »

Barry showed him the front page. 'CEO escapes murder attempt thanks to new biotechnology consultant'. Hal snorted.

« Of course. »

He sat down at the table, face prickling because of the cuts.

« Do you need painkillers ? » The scientist must have had read pain on his face.  
« I'll be fine. I'm starving though. » He sighed.  
« I can call the room service. » Barry suggested.  
« Yeah. Good idea. »

Barry stepped forward to get to the hotel's phone ; the brunet grabbed his arm.

« Dine with me. »

Barry stared at him, slightly frowning.

« Is that an order ? »  
« Please. »

The scientist looked away, thinking quickly and biting his lower lip.

« You didn't call me. » Hal whispered to hide the pain in his voice.  
« W-Well, you were undercover, so... »

It was a lie and they both knew that.

« Please. »  
« … Yes. Okay. »  
« Yeah ? »

Barry nodded.

« Let go. »

Hal released his grip so he was able to cross the room to the phone.

« W-What do you want ? »  
« Ask for a little bit of everything. »  
« Are you insane ? »  
« It's fine, courtesy of Lex Luthor for saving his life. »

Barry frowned but didn't make any more comments.

 

* * *

 

 

« But then I heard Joe was getting closer, so I had to change my plans. That's how I ended up in Lapland. »

Barry chuckled, hiding behind his mug to hide his amusement the best he could.

« Have you ever stroked a reindeer ? Because I did. It's warm and fluffy and feels like it's from another world. »

Hal's eyes sparkled as the scientist was lapping up everything he said. It felt nice and he was relieved the tension between them started to fade away, even though he could tell Barry still remained on his guard.

« How did you get back to New York ? I mean, without Joe knowing for months ? »  
« That's a secret. »

Barry scanned his face, trying to contain a grin.

« Really now ? You told me where to find the best ice cream in Italy, even though you said it's a military secret, but you won't tell me this ? »  
« Well, there are military secrets and- »

Hal went silent as they heard knocks on the door. Seeing he didn't move at all, Barry made as if to stand up, but the thief, face all serious, grabbed his arm and shook his head. The scientist arched an eyebrow.

« Room service. » a muffled voice announced from the other side of the door.

The blond raised is hand towards it, a _'see ?'_ written on his face, but didn't open his mouth or move anymore. Hal shook his head again. He pointed at the clock. _« Too quick, »_ he mouthed. Barry checked the clock. They asked for an awful ton of food and they were on the last floor. Too quick, indeed. He frowned. More knocks on the door.

« Sir ? »

Barry leaned over the table, never looking away from the opened kitchen's entrance.

« You think they're here for you ? » He whispered with concern and Hal bit his lips, not sure but clearly thinking so. « I'll get the door. »  
« What ? »  
« They're expecting you, it's better if I- »  
« No, no, no way, what are you thinking ab- »

The doorknob moved a bit too violently.

« Get down ! » Hal ordered in a breath.  
« What ? »  
« Now ! »

He didn't leave him any choice and threw him against the mini-bar as a huge noise told them the door had been forced open. Hal stood up straight and motioned for Barry not to move before flattening against the wall separating the kitchen from the living room. Luckily for him, a mirror hung upon the furniture helped him see what was happening at the door. _Gun_.

« Mister Reed, good evening. I'm here to send you a warning. » A voice informed. « Should I start combing the place or will you be a gentleman and show up ? »

Hal glanced at Barry, still crouched, back against the mini-bar. The scientist shook his head, but Hal crossed the passage between kitchen and living room, raising both hands. He needed to stall. Or get the stranger away from the door so that the forensic could get out.

« Oh. You're more sensible than I expected. » He heard the smile before he saw it. « Good, good. Oh, don't bother trying. » The man added when he glanced at the phone.  
« So, who wants me to nose somewhere else ? Mercer ? Too easy. One of the directors ? Which one ? » Hal almost sang, grinning.

The stranger laughed a little.

« I'm not here to answer your questions. I'm here to persuade you to find another job. »  
« Or else ? »

Barry almost dropped his phone as he had to bite his own hand, muffling a scream when he heard a gunshot. His every muscles were twitching and his heart tried to leave his chest ; he heard a painful groan from the other room.

« Remember, Mister Reed. Just a warning. »

Soon the room went silent again and Barry didn't think twice before running into the living room, phone between his ear and shoulder, trying to reach Joe. Lying on the floor, jaw painfully clenched, Hal was trying to stop the blood from his leg. Barry dropped next to him.

« Oh my God, oh my God ! »

The thief tried to smile.

« I'm fine. It didn't get through. Scratched the skin. »  
« Are you kidding me ? » Barry scolded, hand shaking vehemently as he carefully ripped the cloth around the wound. « You took a bullet, you can't be fine ! Oh God, it's awful. »  
« Thanks. My pants _and_ flawless body are ruined. Fucking day. »  
« Is it really the time to joke about this ? » Barry's voice was high-pitched. He had to hung up and call again. « Come on Joe, come on. »

Hal chuckled -then winced because of the pain- and the scientist glared at him.

« You're bleeding Jordan, means your blood is out when it should be in. Not a time to laugh. »  
« Sorry, you seem like you're about to cry, I just tried to- »

Barry looked away, pressuring his wound to stop the blood when Joe picked up. Hal stared at him as he explained the situation, voice uneven and eyes definitely teary. Once done, he dropped the phone, not even bothering to end the call, focusing on the wound.

« I need something to use as a tourniquet. »  
« Hey. It's okay. I'm not going to -oh Jesus it hurts like hell- I'm not going to die. It's just a leg. And the bullet literally _grazed_ my skin. »  
« 90% of deaths on the battlefield are due to blood loss. »  
« It's not a battlefield. You're here, the FBI and an ambulance are on their way. I'm good. »  
« You're not good ! You've been shot ! You're not good, either physically or psychologically ! »

Hal blinked at him, noticing his heavy breath.

« Barry, look at me. »  
« I need to apply a tourniq- »  
« Look at me. »

The scientist looked up and Hal wondered if he could see anything through his eyes misty with tears. He smiled even though he felt like someone was endlessly stabbing him in the leg.

« Breathe. Come on, do it. And hold. Count to three. Release. Yes. Good. Like that. Again. Breathe. Hold. I'll be fine. I'm not scared, it only hurts a little bit. Release. Good. Keep breathing, nice and slow. You hear that ? Sirens. They're close. I'll be okay. »

Barry slowly nodded, breathing the best he could. He used a hand to wipe his face before placing it back over the thief's wound, maintaining pressure.

« I-I should be the one telling you those kind of things. » He sniffled. « To breathe, and that everything will be okay, and that you're safe now, and... »

Hal slowly raised a hand to gently stroke one of Barry's over his leg, getting blood on his fingers too.

« I'm opening old wounds, I get it. »

The scientist closed his eyes for a second, throat tight and mouth dry.

« I told you not to show yourself. »  
« I couldn't risk him knowing you were there. What if _you_ got shot ? »

Barry didn't found any valid argument to retort. He glanced at the broken door, hoping they would get there soon. He turned back when he heard Hal giggling softly.

« What ? »  
« I think we'll never get through that dinner. »

The scientist's bros furrowed, but he eventually chuckled.

 


	5. A Burden to Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal is, well, Hal. Barry worries even though he doesn't like to admit it, but at least they can spend time together.

****

#  **Chapter 5**

****

#  **A Burden To Bear**

 

 

 

« You _sent him_ back ?! »  
« We had to, Barry. He's still undercover, we don't have the information we need, and the shooter purposely didn't hit any muscle or artery. He- »  
« He got _shot_ for fuck sake ! Next time they won't miss anything, I heard them Joe, it was a _warning !_ »  
« Calm down Barry. He knows what he's doing. We know what we're doing. »  
« Really ? Because last time I checked someone broke into his suite and _shot_ him without any concern for the FBI ! »

Joe supported his gaze.

« I thought you didn't like him. »  
« Doesn't mean I want him _dead_! »  
« It's only for a little more. Security has been increased within the hotel, and an agent will always be close from now on. Anything happens, we're here in the minute. »  
« Anyone can kill him within a minute ! »

Barry was infuriated and furiously kept waving his arms. Joe sighed.

« Barry, sit down. »  
« How can you tell me to sit down, like I can sit down knowing you sent him back somewhere people want him _dead_! »  
« Barry. »  
« It's not like there aren't billions of possibilities to get this information, but no, you decided to put him in danger because that's the fastest way- »  
« Barry, sit. »  
« - and here I was, thinking you were actually watching over him, worried about hi- »  
« He _wanted_ to go back ! »

The scientist went silent, staring at his father figure, lack of comprehension all over his face.

« Okay ? »  
« What ? »  
« I tried to persuade him we could find another way, but he didn't care. Of course I'm scared of what could happen to him. But he _chose_ to maintain his cover and do it that way. He wouldn't listen to any other option. »

Barry's mouth opened and closed as he searched for words. Was Hal Jordan an idiot ? There wasn't any other explanation. Or maybe he was tired of life.

« That makes no sense. Why would he.. ? »  
« Well, ask him when all of this is over. »

Barry frowned and waved a hand.

« Why would I ? I mean, we're not close. »  
« Well, you're not strangers either. »

Joe smiled in a way he didn't like. The scientist curled his mouth in a pout of denial, then shrugged and made as if to leave.

« Hey, Joe... Keep me updated, okay ? »  
« Sure. »

 

* * *

 

 

Barry ran through the streets, barely apologizing to the strangers he jostled on the way. He got around the building right when the FBI started entering. An agent prevented him from coming closer.

« Sir, there's an operation running. »  
« I know, » Barry breathed erraticly, « I know what's happening, how's Ha- the undercover CI ? »  
« Sir, you have to move away. You can't be here. »

Barry groaned. He wasn't FBI -he should have taken his borrowed sweater, maybe they'd have let him in. He stepped back to look at the entire building, numerous floors rising toward the sky. Hal Jordan was here somewhere, probably locked up as a bait, allowing Jenkins to run away safe and sound. The scientist gritted his teeth and walked around the Corporation, scanning for issues and maybe a silhouette trying to escape. He was most probably too late, but you never knew. Turned out he was right, and not a single soul was in sight. He was then even more surprised to hear the agents getting out of the building five minutes after they entered it ; he ran to the front door and heard Joe yelling orders to the squad.

« Joe ! What's happening ? »  
« Barry, you shouldn't be here. »  
« What's happening ? »  
« Hal managed to call us ; he can free himself. We have to catch Jenkins. No time to lose. »  
« He's up there ? »  
« Yeah, he's gonna be fine. »

Joe passed him quickly to get in a car ; it wasn't too late to catch the corrupted general director. Barry quivered as he got out his phone, scanning the windows of each and every floor. The phone rang for quite a long time, but eventually a voice picked up.

« Yes ? »  
« Jordan ! » The scientist breathed out, half relieved half worried -that was a strange feeling.  
« Oh, hey. » He heard a smile on the end of the line. « So, you called me at last. »

Barry laughed nervously, throat tightening as he heard soft efforts noises.

« You alright up there ? »  
« Well, I'd be better with a new left leg I guess, but I'm doing fine. »  
« How come you don't need the FBI ? »  
« He left me alone thinking I'm helpless. Amateur. »

Barry chuckled, still trying to find which floor Hal was on, eyes scanning for any movement through the windows. The task was pointless since he could only see one of the four faces of the building.

« Are you tied up ? »  
« Nah, handcuffs were pretty easy to get rid off and he used a rope for my ankles. A _rope_. It hurts and it's useless; man, I hate those arrogant pricks. »

A heavy sound. Repeated. The thief grumbled and swore.

« What ? »  
« Locked the door. Well I shouldn't call that a door. It's a tank. »  
« I can come up and open it for you. Where are you ? »  
« Useless if you don't have the key -or code- but I appreciate that. I'm going to try and break it down. »  
« Jordan, wai- »

Impact. Muffled scream. More swearing.

« That was a terrible idea. » Pain in his voice. Barry couldn't help but laugh.  
« Of course it was. »  
« No other choice then. I'll get through the window. »  
« Window ?! What floor are you ? »  
« Don't want to know. » Hal awkwardly giggled.  
« That's is- Oh my God are you willing to die ? Do not use the window ! »  
« No choice, pretty eyes. »  
« Jordan, I'm right in front of the building, I forbid you to- »  
« Watch me. » The brunet ended.

Barry grumbled as he was hung up on.

« I can't believe him ! »

He walked around the building once again, searching for an idiot hanging or stuck somewhere between a window and the rough marble of the building. He found him a few minutes later and his stomach backflipped.

« You're going to kill yourself ! » He screamed, blood pumping and tension increasing.

Hal looked down and waved at him.

« You don't wave at me Jordan ! You'll break your neck ! Keep your hands on the wall ! Who do you think you are, Spiderman ? » Barry choked as the brunet slowly started to come down.

He staggered as he leaned heavily on his left leg and bit his tongue. Barry let out a worried sound. _Oh my God, don't fall, don't fall._

« You'll be the end of me. » The scientist grunted between his teeth.  
« It's okay, it's not that high ! » Hal yelled with a smile.  
« Less talking, more focusing ! If you fall I'll kill you ! »  
« Pretty sure you won't have to. »  
« Shut up and focus ! »

He heard the thief laugh ; Barry wasn't laughing at all, staring at the injuried body slowly getting to the lower window, then through it and -probably?- be safe in there at last. He joined the front door in a hurry and waited for Hal to cross it. Waited. Waited. Then ran inside without another thought.  
He found him lying in an office, groggy but safe.

« Why didn't you get down you idiot, » he started scolding, « I was worrying, do you find it funny, making people th- »  
« I fell on the wrong leg. » Hal mumbled, pouting. « There's more wall than window and I miscalculated that. And I landed on the wrong leg. »

Barry sighed, then stretched out his hand towards the thief.

« Here. I'll get you out. »

 

* * *

 

 

« And, in the end, he was far less scary than the big bosses. »  
« Of course, » Leonard snorted, « an amateur work is always more pitiful than threatening. »  
« Well, the shooter part was a bit scary, but that was a pretty stupid move, consideri- »

Three knocks on the door. Leonard turned his gaze at Hal. The thief stood up, face tensing in pain for a second, then got the door. He didn't hide his surprise as blue eyes met his.

« Allen ? »

The blond smiled shyly, as if he was wondering if he shouldn't leave, if this was a good idea.

« I just, uh... I thought I'd check how you were doing... » He glanced inside, saw the flat wasn't empty. « A-Am I interrupting ? »  
« Not at all. » Leonard grabbed his coat. « I was leaving. Take care, Hal. »  
« See you around, Len. »

Barry stepped aside to let the man go, then turned back to the brunet.

« You, hum, want to come in ? »  
« Sure. »

Hal smiled and let him in, closing the door behind them. Barry kept playing with his hands, carrying a large paper bag with what seemed to be a sticks drawing on it.

« How's your leg ? » Barry asked, examining his home, apparently attracted by the paintings on the walls.  
« Better than I thought. It hurts, but the wound didn't reopen. »  
« Oh, good, good. » The blond nodded, clearly avoiding his gaze.

Hal arched an eyebrow. A quick silence floated between them, then Barry seemed to remember he brought something.

« I, uh, thought maybe, you'd like to, hum... » He picked up the handles of his bag. « Well, that is, if you like thai food. And if you haven't eaten yet. And if you'd... Like to. »

Hal chuckled.

« I haven't. And I'd love to. »

He pulled a chair out.

« Take a sit. I'll get the glasses. Wine ? »

Barry bit his upper lip and nodded, putting the bag of food on the table before sitting down, soon joined by the thief who poured them some nice Vouvray.

« You know, you could pour grape juice in there and I wouldn't even notice. » Barry confessed with a soft laugh.  
« Never too late to learn the difference. » Hal smiled back. « So, thai food uh ? »  
« Well, I've never tried this restaurant, so... »

  
The scientist brought the glass to his lips, now knowing what to say or how to find an excuse to his presence here. Hal smiled fondly at him before getting the food and chopsticks out of the bag.

« Sorry, it's not some three or four star restaurant or hotel food. »  
« It's perfectly fine. »

The brunet checked what was inside the boxes.

« Dibs on the duck. »

Barry chuckled.

« Fine, but only because you got hurt on the job. Otherwise, you'd have to fight me to get that. »

Their eyes met and Hal's pupils dilated a bit ; Barry felt himself burning a little on the inside.

 

* * *

 

 

The room got filled with a light, skeptical laugh.

« I don't believe you. » Barry pointed a finger to the thief before taking another sip of wine.  
« You're entitled to that. » Hal shrugged, smiling. « But that's true. »  
« Prove it. »

Barry crossed his arms, glass still in his right hand. The thief snorted, then got up.

« Fine. »

Hal got rid of vest, then took out his shirt, fingers fighting with the buttons since he was just a little bit tipsy. After what seemed to be an eternity, he removed his shirt. Barry knew he just made a mistake and furiously blushed as he could scrutinize and examine every bit of his skin and every curve of his abs -damn he was well built and that was unfair- at this distance. But the conman didn't seem to notice that, as he turned around, exposing his back where remained a scar.   
« There's _no_ way Mike Tyson's tiger did that. »  
« I'm telling you, I was drunk and it was a bet. »  
« And he never noticed ? »  
« Never. » Hal shrugged a bit. « Broke in, got the tiger out, got hurt, got it back in, broke out. Somewhere in the middle I cleaned the claws because, you know, DNA. »

Barry shook his head.

« No way, no way. Didn't happen. Oh ! Pics, pics or it didn't happen ! » The scientist tittered.  
« Yeah, because I _definitely_ took an incriminating picture of me stealing a boxing champion's pet. »  
« That's the thing with you, there are not so many proofs. »  
« I'm that good. »

They giggled like young teenagers stealing a playboy magazine from a library. Barry emptied his glass.

« Still don't believe you. »  
« Your choice. And your right. »

Hal got back closer to the table and the scientist had to focus on everything but him since he was still half naked. Shirtless. Half naked. At this point it was the same thing inside Barry's mind.

« Want some more ? » The brunet asked, lifting up the second bottle of wine they opened.  
« I'm-I'm good. It's getting late. I should... I should go home. »  
« You sure ? »

Barry's head nodded ; the rest of his body tensed in a rebellious _'no'_. Hal smiled at him, seemingly disappointed.

« Shame. I was having a really good time. »

The forensic smiled softly.

« I was too. »  
« It doesn't have to end. » Hal breathed, staring into his eyes.

Barry's face became hot -well, hotter- under the incandescent hazelnut eyes.

« It does. You still need rest and I have to work tomorrow. And, well, I came to check for your leg, so, now I know there's nothing to worry about. I don't have any reason to stay. »  
« You can if you want to. »

The blond blinked and looked away, a shy smile curling his mouth.

« Isn't that a good enough reason ? »  
« I really enjoyed dinner, Jord- Hal. You're... Sorry I was so harsh on you. » Barry kept avoiding his gaze, cheeks still red. « I have to go. »  
« Okay. » Hal's low voice kindly breathed. « Let me walk you home. »  
« I'm out of your allowed radius, remember ? I'll get a taxi. »  
« Oh, right. Let me at least go down with you. »

Barry eventually looked at him and snorted.

« What ? »  
« You're shirtless. »  
« Oh, right, give me a second to- »  
« I'm fine. Besides, there's no elevator in your building. »

Hal frowned. Damn leg. He watched as Barry grabbed his coat, disappointed to see the evening end so soon. He didn't see how time flew. He walked the scientist to the door and opened it for him. Barry turned to him, looking up with another smile.

« Take care of yourself, Hal. » Every time he pronounced his name, Hal's stomach went crazy. « And thank you. For the night. I haven't had that much fun since a while. »  
« Thank you for the food. » The brunet smiled back. « I'd love to do that again. »

They stared intensely at each other.

« Yeah. I'd love that too. » Barry admitted in a whisper, eyes focused on the thief's mouth.

Hal nodded slightly, then placed a hand over the scientist's cheek, almost as a mechanical move, as if it had been stretched out by a strange power. Barry shivered under his touch. Hal leaned in, feeling hot breath over his mouth as he was just a few inches away from the forensic's lips. He felt the body under his fingers tense up as their noses brushed. He stocked-still, examined for a second the face before him, then stretched his neck and kissed Barry's forehead. The blond blinked as he stepped back, but Hal saw relief in his eyes. Or something else, he wasn't sure since he drank a bit.

« Good night. » He gently greeted.  
« Good night. » Barry purred back.

 

* * *

 

 

« What do you mean, you didn't kiss him ? »

Hal crossed the room to get dressed, wincing now and then when he leaned a bit too much over his wounded leg.

« I mean, I did. Just not on the lips. »

Leonard screamed, mouth closed, and poured himself a glass. Hal raised an eyebrow.

« Isn't it a bit early for alcohol ? »  
« Never too early with you. You'll be the end of me. »  
« It's no such big deal. We both drank a bit, it just didn't felt so... Right. He didn't even seem to know if he wanted it. »  
« Everybody wants it, Jesus. »

The brunet chuckled, slipping a shirt on.

« Listen, we had a great time and he's completely willing to see me again. It's all I ever asked for. »  
« Oh Lord, you like him. »  
« Of course I do, why would I want to kiss him if it wasn't the case ? »  
« No, I mean, you _like_ like him. »

Leonard grunted, praying to a God he didn't believe in. Hal frowned and crossed his arm, staring at him.

« Are you done ? I don't get why you seem so concerned about that fact. »  
« You're not even denying ! »  
« Come on, Len, why do you care ? »  
« Because, _Emerald Hand, »_ Leonard heavily breathed, « the more you're in this situation, the less we find a way to get you out of this anklet, out of this country, and so rich you won't know what to do about your money. »

The brunet shrugged.

« Well, we already know I can't get rid of that anklet. »  
« Joe has the key. »  
« That doesn't change anything. »  
« Excuses, excuses. » The shorter one mumbled.  
« Whatever helps you sleep at night. »  
« You like it. You're starting to like this life, because you're starting to like your feds job and you're starting to _like_ like him. »  
« Did I ask for your opinion ? Because I'm pretty sure I didn't, Len. »

Leonard sighed and emptied his glass.

« It's pointless, Hal. You're a conman, you'll always be one. You can't visit a museum without wanting to break in it the night after, you can't stop riping off people, you can't stop lying to get what you want. That's how you are. »

The brunet glared at him.

« I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I'm saying it's not _his_ thing. »

Hal decided to ignore him and make breakfast for himself ; it didn't stop Leonard from talking.

« I mean, it was fun when you thought you couldn't have him. Now you know you can. How much longer do you think it'll last ? You'll want more, eventually. The thrill. The art. The money. Risk, adventure, something he doesn't have because he's plain as hell. »  
« Get out, Lenny. »  
« Just saying the truth. »  
« Out. »

Leonard stood up and shrugged.

« Fine. Call me when you realize I was right and you got bored. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not even sorry :'D


	6. 6. Small Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am late and deeply sorry about it  
> I was visiting friends in Paris and didn't really have the time to post the past few days! Also, I didn't have a lot of time to write, so I wonder if I should post once every two weeks instead of every week... I'll see if I can write more til Wednesday!
> 
> Enjoy though!

****

#  **Chapter 6**

****

#  **Small steps**

 

 

« Can I ask you something ? »

Joe turned around, arching an eyebrow at the brunet.

« You could knock, you know. »  
« Please, it's almost as much my office as yours. »  
« Don't get so cocky. » Joe smiled, crossing his arms and laying against the window. « What did you want ? »

Hal took a chair without being invited to, out of habit.

« How long has he been single ? »  
« Who ? »

The thief rolled his eyes at him. Joe snorted.

« A while. Why ? »  
« I'd like to know how this is possible. I mean, he's smart, kind, he works hard, knows to listen, and not to mention he's damn fine looking. Blond hair, blue eyes ? Sign me the fuck in. »

The special agent laughed, slightly nodding at that remark.

« Yeah, we kind of noticed that. Dinah -which wasn't a good idea since she works with us sometimes-, Kara – a _journalist_ , really Hal ? - Harleen – why, by the way ? - we got your pattern. »  
« Harleen was one of my aliases' shrink. Good time. »  
« You even lead us to a certain John Constantine, if I remember well ? »

The thief frowned.

« That was all but professional. And you're forgetting that cop, what was his name again.. ? »  
« Thawne. Eddie Thawne. From the 17th precinct. »  
« Oh, you remember him quite well ! » Hal whistled, surprised.  
« That's because he's dating Iris. »

Hal burst out of laughter.

« Shame. He was fun to mess with. »  
« He almost caught you. »  
« Oh, Joe, you're funny. I made him _think_ he was about to catch me, that's different. »  
« He handcuffed you ? »  
« Best way to flirt, trust me. »  
« He didn't flirt back. »  
« But he was so embarrassed I had time to get free of these handcuffs without him noticing. So, point made. »  
« That still counts. »  
« He didn't know he was arresting Hal Jordan, it does not count, and we were talking about Barry, how did we get here ? »

Joe let out a sigh, even though his face clearly showed he was having fun debating with the brunet.

« Yes. Barry. Why has he been single so long, you asked ? Because he's always working. Much more than he should. And when he's not in his lab, he's... Working at home. »

Hal blinked, got serious right away.

« He still wants to know about his mother, doesn't he ? »

Joe sadly smiled.

« What about the FBI ? Can't they help him on that ? »  
« Closed file. Henry- His father is in jail for the murder of his mother. No need to dig more. »  
« But you don't think he did it either, do you ? »  
« Well... » Joe sighed again, and Hal heard in his voice the end of the conversation. « Sometimes people you think you knew do things you didn't think they'd do. »

 

* * *

 

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Barry played a little bit with the tubes he was handling before putting them into the machine and running an analysis, picking up with his free hand and putting the phone – cracked screen since the night Hal got shot – between his ear and shoulder.

« Allen. » he absently announced.

Someone chuckled on the end of the line.

« That sounds professional. »  
« Oh, Jordan, hello. »  
« Outch, am I in trouble ? »  
« Why do you ask ? »   
« Where did 'Hal' go ? »

Barry smiled, moved away from the machines.

« Well, we had dinner not so long ago, did we ? »  
« I must confess I don't see your point. »  
« Aren't you supposed to wait like three days before calling ? » Barry teased, leaning against a desk.

He heard the thief snort.

« Actually, the new rule says to wait about two minutes. »  
« I'm old school. » Barry chuckled.  
« I'd never have guessed. »  
« I'm sensing a lie here. »

They softly laughed ; Barry got rid of his gloves and checked his watch before pushing the door to get some coffee. He got up awfully early to work on many files.

« So, is there any reason you're calling not-so-late-but-not-two-minutes-after ? »  
« Yes. »  
« … Care to tell me ? »

Hal tittered.

« I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to, I don't know, go bowling or see a movie with me ? Tonight ? »

Barry smiled. The machine started pouring him a fair share of black steamy coffee, making awful noises and vibrating the whole table it was placed on.

« I'd really like to, but I... Already have plans tonight. »  
« Oh. » Hal's voice didn't hide the disappointment.  
« I'm free tomorrow, if you... Want. »  
« Oh, thank God, yes. Tomorrow's perfect too. »

Barry chuckled.

« Good. »  
« Which one, by the way ? Bowling or movie ? »  
« Well, maybe both if it goes well. » The scientist hummed before hanging up with a half-guilty half-proud smile.

He turned around with his coffee cup and met Patty's delighted eyes.

« Oh my God. » She giggled.  
« What ? »  
« Who was that and _how_ in the world is this happening ? »  
« I don't see what you're talking about. »

She followed him back into his lab.

« Barry has a d-a-t-e, » she started singing childishly, « they're gonna k-i-s-s ! »  
« Oh my _God_  ! »  
« Come on, that's the first time since I work here that I've heard you flirt with someone over the phone ! You have to tell me _everything_  ! »  
« Yeah, not happening. »

 

* * *

 

 

« There are no words to describe how sorry I am. » Hal breathed as the scientist stared at the front door.  
« I'd go with 'extremely' if I were you. » Barry chuckled.  
« Yeah, not even close. »  
« Can I ask how it happened ? »  
« Well, » Hal sighed, « Joe asked me why I was so eager to leave- »  
« Because I was suspecting an illegal activity. » Joe pointed out.  
« - so I told him I was meeting you for bowling -don't look at me like that, I can't hide him anything-, but Jessica heard me and wanted to come, so she invited Kyle, who invited John. Then Joe thought he'd come too since everyone wanted to, so he called Iris who called her boyfriend and... »  
« And here we are. » Barry softly laughed.

The thief looked down and sighed deeply.

« Yeah. I'm really, really sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like that. »  
« I don't mind, » the scientist assured. « Besides, the more the merrier, right ? Bowling is not _that_ fun when we're only two. »

Hal pouted a bit, but Barry smiled at him with such kindness and forgiveness, he didn't brood over for too long.

« I must ask how is your leg doing, though. Are you sure you can play like that ? » Joe worried.

The thief shrugged.

« Well, still hurts but it will be okay. Besides, bowling is one of the few things I'm not so good at, so... »  
« Yeah, blame it on the leg. » Barry snorted.

Joe laughed, getting an offended look from Hal. He rolled his eyes and turned his back to them.

« By the way, it's unusual to see you in casual clothes. » Barry added, focusing again on the forger.

It was, indeed, surprising to see him in jeans, sweater and a leather pilot jacket the scientist supposed to be quite old -probably his father's, if he had to take a wild guess. He didn't comment on that, of course.

« Oh, yeah, well, wasn't going to do sports in a suit. » The brunet explained as if he had to.

The scientist nodded.

« Green looks good on you. » He eventually whispered, blushing slightly before they joined their little team inside.

Hal knew he wouldn't be able to get rid of his smile for the whole game, even though Eddie kept staring at him, frowning, probably still angry he escaped him a couple years ago, and angrier he didn't knew who he really was at that time. The cop remained nice to him, but still bitter from times to times ; luckily Iris knew how to handle him... Or tease him and make things worse. Hal wasn't sure whose side she was on.

 

* * *

 

 

« Wow, the results are a _surprise_. » Hal groaned.  
« Fatality. » Barry chuckled behind him.  
« Oh my God you _didn't_ just... »  
« Yes, I did. What'you gonna do ? »

Hal wanted to turn around, grab him by the hips and kiss him passionately at that moment. He had to restrain himself a lot to only look at him and smile as if he wasn't thinking any of that. He didn't notice Barry averted his eyes quickly.

« So you're even nerdier than I thought. »

Joe grinned and placed an arm around his shoulders.

« Careful, this 'nerd' helped in your arrest. »  
« Of course, I should have guessed that. » Hal laughed, pushing the agent away. « So, was it creepy ? The way he analyzed my DNA ? »  
« Not as creepy as you hitting on your therapist. » Barry replied, sticking his tongue out.  
« Oochie. You're hurting my feelings. »  
« He should apologize with alcohol. » Iris joined the conversation, smiling. « Like, drinks on you Barry. »  
« In your dreams ! »

The little team laughed in unison. It wasn't easy to flirt with them around, Hal thought ; even less when he just lost the game without a doubt. He never had such a low score before. Damn leg.

« Actually, it's the loser who should pay, don't you think ? »  
« Eddie, how can you do that to me ? I thought we had something ! » Hal gasped.  
« And thinking about it, I think said loser owe me two other drinks for getting out of my handcuffs. »  
« That was years ago and you should have _asked_ about BDSM before doing anything. »

Poor Eddie changed colors and Hal grinned.

  
« Not that I have anything against it, but it's nice to ask beforehand. » The brunet whispered to Barry this time.

The scientist's face took the same color the police officer was wearing. Hal was having too much fun ; maybe that's why he liked blond(e)s. Or maybe he just liked people he could tease in general.

« Harold Jordan, there are two people who are bright red and that's two too many. Should I get you back to jail for sexual harassment ? » Joe warned, smiling nonetheless.  
« Please. I'm a white male. I won't go to jail for sexual harassment. »  
« Touché. » Iris pointed out.

Joe rolled his eyes.

« I thought there were topics to avoid when having a good time altogether ? »  
« You started it. »  
« Fine. You know what ? Drinks on me if we don't start a revolution tonight. » Joe sighed. « I mean, we surely need one, but I have way enough work with a thief to constantly supervise. »  
« Deal ! »

 

* * *

 

 

« Sorry again about that. »  
« Are you kidding me? I had fun. »

Hal smiled.

« Yeah, me too. But I'm still glad they eventually left. »

The scientist shyly smiled back.

« So, seems it's too late for that movie. »  
« Yeah, shame. »

They slowed down while crossing the park. The evening was nice, no wind blowing, quiet place and cool air around. Hal looked up to the sky, hands in his pocket, enjoying the little walk with the forensic.

« Well, that's something we can do another day. »  
« Yeah, of course. »

They reached the fountain in the middle of the park. Barry got closer to plunge his hand into the water. He soon took it out, frowning a bit ; it was colder than he expected.

« Unless you wanna come to my place and watch something there. » Hal breathed out, just loud enough for Barry to hear him.

The scientist looked at him and smiled softly.

« I must confess it depends of the movie. I mean, I'm not sure you have something to please this nerd. » He chuckled, pointing at himself.

Hal bit his lower lip, smiling.

« I might have a copy of _Dragon Ball Evolution_ somewhere. »  
« Oh God why are you doing that to me?  »

The brunet burst out of laughter.

« You started this. »  
« Is that your answer to everything ? »  
« Pretty much, yeah. »

Barry rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets too.

« So, what do you say ? I'm sure I can find something that'll suit you. And I still have good wine. »  
« There's something with you and wine. » Barry snorted.  
« I have some nice whiskey too if you want. »  
« Not my point. »  
« And maybe more stories about tigers. Or maybe not. Who knows ? »

The scientist chuckled again.

« Is that how you lure people into your apartment ? Stories and wine ? »  
« Damn, you see right through me. »  
« Well, I guess your bad boy vibe is useful. »  
« Surely. What about you ? Do you like bad boys ? »  
« Not really, no. »

Barry bit his lip, still smiling. Hal smiled back. They just stared at each other for a while, not saying a word, in the middle of the park.

« Yeah, I'd like to see a movie. » The scientist eventually admitted.  
« Hey, if it's not good enough for you, we can do something else, I mean, I was just saying that... »  
« No, really, movie night is fine. »

Hal nodded slowly, happy to extend the evening with the forensic. He offered his arm, old habit ; surprisingly, Barry removed a hand from his pocket to take it. It made him even happier.

 

* * *

 

 

To be fair, they probably both had seen _Back to the Future_ a billion times, more or less ; but it was still fun to watch, even more, if you asked Hal, if you took a shot every time someone said « This is heavy », « Great Scott », « 1,21 gigawatts », « I hate manure », « 88 miles per hour » and « nobody calls me chicken ». But tonight wasn't drinking game night, even though they got comfortable on the couch after Hal suggested wine (again) but made them tea in the end. It had been an eternity since the last time he had tea, Hal thought. It didn't seem to be the same for Barry. It was a miracle he had tea somewhere in the appartement, now that he thought about it. Probably a courtesy of the owner of the place, a nice old lady who needed a presence here and enjoyed his.

Barry shifted beside him, snapping him back to reality ; he glanced at the scientist, making sure he was still comfortable, and almost dropped his mug when their shoulders brushed.  _Dammit, Jordan, what are you, a teenager ?_  
He put his mug on the coffee table and laid back against the couch, not even bothering Barry as he was absorbed in the movie -movie he seemed to know from A to Z, as the brunet noticed his lips moving a little every time a character spoke. Hal couldn't help but laugh.

« What ? » Barry eventually turned a bit his head towards him.  
« Nothing. You. Are you not bored ? I mean, you know it all by heart, don't you ? »

The scientist bit his lips and shrugged, not even trying to deny it.

« I still love it. Why would I be bored with something I love ? »  
« Haven't you seen it often enough ? »

Barry blinked, genuinely not sharing the thought.

« I mean, I've seen the sunset a thousand times too. »

Hal went silent, staring into the blue irises, memorizing every shade he could see, every line, every shape within. Barry started to blush in the cutest way under such staring. He even looked away in the end, fidgeting and playing against his mug with his fingers.

« D-Did I say something strange ? »  
« No. Not at all. I mean, it surprised me but I see what you mean. »

Barry softly smiled, looking back at him, and he smiled back. They focused again on the movie soon, Barry absently drinking his tea, Hal half watching the movie, half glancing at him from time to time. The scientist eventually put the mug between his thighs, staring at it and following the shape of it with the tip of his finger.

« Can I ask you something ? »

Hal turned again to look at him, even though Barry obstinately focused on the mug, as if he was doing something really important by brushing and tapping on it.

« Yeah, sure. Can't promise I'll answer though. » Hal joked.

He saw the corner of Barry's mouth curl a little, but the forensic still didn't look up. He had to wait a bit before he started to speak again.

« Last night... » The blond breathed. « I mean, last time I came here... You were about to kiss me. »

Hal waited a bit, thinking something was following. He was wrong.

« That's not a question. » He raised an eyebrow.  
« Y-You're right. I, hum... You didn't. Kiss me. »  
« Still no question. » Hal tittered.

Barry ran a hand through his hair.

« I guess what I'm trying to ask is... Why ? I mean, you were going to. Why did you stop ? »

Hal sat straight on the couch.

« I wasn't sure you wanted it. And we drank a bit, it just didn't feel that right. Was I wrong ? Should I have ? Did you want to kiss ? »

Barry blinked a few time, slowly licked his upper lip, thinking, then looked at him.

« I think I wasn't sure to want that. »  
« See ? » Hal bitterly smiled. « Any idea you were so confused ? Was it the wine or was it something else ? »

Barry bit his nails, searching for an answer to that.

« It's just... I don't know what you want. »  
« Not _that_ again. »  
« No, I mean... Do you want to have sex with me ? Or do you want to... Start something with me ? Because either way, I'm not sure I can give you what you want. »  
« How so ? »  
« I... Don't sleep around ? I just... I can't have sex with someone I'm not dating. And... I'm not the kind you date for a long time. It blows up, eventually. I'm, uh... Always busy. »

Hal smiled. Barry frowned.

« I'm serious. »  
« I know. That's whats cute about you. »

Barry blushed again.

« That's not cute, that's a pain in the ass. I mean, either way, I'll probably disappoint you. »  
« How about we see where this is going ? I mean, for all I know, maybe you won't like kissing. That is, if you want to kiss now. » Hal leaned a bit. « Because I do. »

The scientist blinked with embarrassment, but slowly nodded. Hal smiled again and gently stroked his cheek before getting closer. He cupped the blond's face and softly brought it to his ; tense, Barry closed his eyes. Soon, their lips met carefully even though everything in Hal's body wanted to dance. He smiled against Barry's mouth, pushed a bit more to taste it, eventually licking the soft lips against his. Barry let out a very short moan as he opened his mouth to let his tongue in, forgetting whatever was holding him, leaning more into the kiss and grabbing the thief's shirt as they both discovered the other's tongue.

 


	7. 7. Habits and News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay fellows  
> As I thought, I wasn't able to write as much as I wanted to (lots of stuff going on in my life right now) so that's the last fully written chapter I have right now  
> Next chapter is in progress but I don't think I'll be able to post once a week as I did, so maybe if I can find time it'll be once every two weeks (plus, I have other works ongoing because I'm a butterfly)  
> Anyway, hope you'll like it and you don't mind waiting for the next chapters ><

****

#  **Chapter 7**

****

#  **Habits and news**

 

 

« Holy fuck _what_  ?! »

Barry blushed as everyone in the café turned to them.

« Shhhhhh please Felicity, lower ! »  
« You made out with Hal-take-me-right-here-right-now-Jordan and you want me to stay _calm_?! » She angrily whispered, shaking her fist at him. « And here I was thinking you were so pure and innocent and... Jesus, Barry ! Not saying you're not a candy for the eye, but Hal freakin' Jordan ! I mean, the man could ask Kate Middleton to be his wife and she'd say yes ! »

Barry rolled his eyes. How did it come into the conversation again ? He had no idea. He owed her a coffee -at least!- for taking care of Flash whenever he couldn't get home, and here they were talking about his evening.

« You have to tell me what the fuck happened, from the beginning to the make out. » She picked up her order. « Are you two dating ? »  
« We, hum... Kind of ? I mean we didn't really put a word on- »  
« Oh Lord, » she wasn't listening to him, « you're dating a ten. Shit. A new world opens. You changed humanity. I see the future. It's bright. So bright. I think I want to cry. »

Barry wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry too. Felicity was always a bit too much. Just, too much. He had gotten used to it, but since he liked to keep a low profile, sometimes her bursts just made him embarrassed. She had a tendency to be loud in public places.

« Joke aside, I was pretty sure you wouldn't date him ever. I mean, at first. You didn't really enjoy his presence. »  
« Never been a big fan of criminals. »  
« Yeah, I know that. But hey, he is damn charming. »  
« Didn't you testify against him in his trial ? »  
« I did but Lord help me, it was not easy. I mean, every time he looked in my direction, I felt hot and messy. »  
« TMI. »

She chuckled and bumped his shoulder lightly.

« No, really. You should have seen me. I was stuttering and I almost forgot what I had to say. »  
« He should have hit on you. »  
« If only. »  
« Oh my God. »  
« Sorry, I didn't mean to... Please don't be mad at me for finding your boyfriend hot. »  
« I'm not mad at you. And he's not my boyfriend. »

She looked him up and down.

« Yeah, obviously. »  
« He's not ! »  
« What is he, then ? »  
« I'm... Not really sure. We're, you know... Just seeing where it goes. I mean, I still don't really trust him and we don't really know each other that much, so... »  
« So you're having fun. Good plan. »  
« You know I'm not the kind to 'have fun'. »  
« Hey, I said having fun, not having sex ! »  
« Felicity, please, don't speak so loud... »  
« Sorry. »

She wasn't that sorry, but she smiled at him and he forgave her.

« Back to the topic. Was it good ? »  
« What ? »  
« The kissing. » She whispered.  
« Heck yeah. »  
« I am so jealous right now. »

He laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

Hal pushed the door and it opened by itself. He was pretty sure he locked it before leaving in the morning. His eyes narrowed as he cautiously stepped inside, unarmed but ready to punch someone if he had too. He didn't hide his surprise when he saw Leonard tipping back his chair, tapping his finger against the kitchen table. Hal closed the door behind him and arched an eyebrow ; Leonard stood up at once.

« Hal. I'm screwed. »  
« Yes you are. The FBI is onto you. »  
« No, not that. » The shorter man shook his head and stepped towards him. « They're onto one of my aliases. Everything is already taken care of. No proof remains, I'm safe. But Lisa's not. »

Hal blinked.

« What's wrong ? I thought she was safe being a receiver ? »  
« Yes, and no. She kind of _received_ really expensive diamonds who happen to originally belong to someone who cares really much about them. They're after her. »  
« … Which and whose diamonds ? »  
« … The Graff Pink might be one of them. »

Hal let out an angry groan.

« Someone stole from Vandar Adg ?! Who is stupid -and skilled- enough to do that ? »

Leonard bit his lower lip.

« It may rhyme with Rason Rodd. »  
« I'm going to kill the kid for you, Len. »  
« Not my point. He didn't expect that reaction. He wants to help. »  
« He better, yeah. »

Hal took a chair and breathed slowly, in and out.

« Do you know who Blackbeard sent to find Lisa ? »  
« Nothing sure yet. Probably Minerva and/or Cheshire. »  
« And probably many more. Shit. »

The brunet ran a hand through his hair, thinking.

« That's going to be tough. Where is she ? »  
« Safe. For now. »  
« The diamonds. What did she do with them ? »  
« Nothing. Yet. »

Hal nodded.

« Okay. I'm going to need them. »  
« He's not known as _Savage_ for nothing, Hal. He won't be satisfied by getting them back. »  
« I know. »  
« So, what do we do ? »  
« … We kill them. »

Leonard blinked.

« Who ? »

Hal stared at him, cold and calm.

« Lisa and Jason. »

 

* * *

 

 

« By the way, you didn't tell me how it ended. »

Barry looked up from his microscope.

« What ? »  
« The make out session. »  
« Oh God please, Felicity... »  
« Who made out with who ? » Interrupted a voice.

Barry pitifully moaned and turned around to see Patty, joining them with three cups of coffee from the closer shop.

« I couldn't get another sip of that awful thing the coffee machine here pours us. » The other scientist confessed. « I didn't know how you liked yours, Fel, so I got you a cappuccino ? Is that okay ? »  
« That is great, thank you ! »  
« And here's yours, Barry. The nice lady recognized me and put extra cream in ours. » Patty giggled. « I think she might like you a lot. »

She winked at him and Barry rolled his eyes, smiling.

« What ? »  
« Come over here, Patty. » He purred.

She leaned in.

« I'm pretty sure it's _you_ she likes a lot. » He whispered to her ear.

Her eyes got rounder and she let out a soft « oh » while Felicity slammed her own cup against the desk.

« Dammit, why is everyone lucky but me ?! » She mumbled to herself.

The three of them laughed, not hearing the door open -again.

« Oh my, it's crowded in here. » Hal's voice seemed genuinely surprised.

Barry couldn't help but blush as Felicity squealed, turning around quickly, and Patty probably understood what was happening in a split second. The brunet smiled at said « crowd » and Barry could swear he saw Felicity's legs twitch.

« Well hello there, sorry to interrupt. » The thief greeted with a suave voice. « I'm- »  
« Hal Jordan ! You're Hal Jordan ! » Felicity breathed a bit too loud. She stretched out her hand. « I'm Felicity Smoak, we kind of met at your trial. »

He laughed, shaking her hand.

« Yeah, I remember you. »  
« Really ?! » She was radiating with joy.  
« Yeah, you're the one who found all those videos of me, right ? »

She blushed.

« Sorry about that, just, you know, doing my job. »  
« No hard feelings. I didn't know you knew Barry. »  
« She's my neighbor. » Barry informed, clearing his throat.  
« And dog-sitter. » Felicity added.  
« I didn't know you had a dog. »  
« He also has a nice coworker. » Patty interrupted loudly before smiling. « Hi, I'm Patty, how can we help you ? »

Hal shook her hand too, completely aware she was checking him from head to toes. Barry searched for an emergency exit. Too many people in this room. And not a combination he trusted.

« Well, that's kind of personal, I think ? I really didn't think there would be so many people here at this hour... » Hal admitted.

Barry avoided his gaze ; what did it look like from the outside ? He, only man between them, sharing gossips, probably. Or simply telling them about his evening with the person right in front of them. Yeah, either way it couldn't look good. Like, at all. He coughed to get the attention back on him, even though he didn't really like that.

« Now that you mention it, why are you all in _my_ lab ? »  
« Because I can. »  
« I work here too ! »  
« Rude. »

Barry rolled his eyes.

« Out. » He whispered to the ladies, frowning.

They giggled and stuck their tongues out at him in unison, but stepped away as requested.

« Bye Hal ! » They waved together, still smiling.  
« Pleasure to meet you ! » He waved back.

They waited for the women to be somewhere far in the hallway, then the brunet turned back to Barry.

« Sorry. D-Did you need something ? You could have called or texted. Does Joe need anything ? I- »  
« No, nothing like that. I came to see you. »

Barry gulped ; Hal got closer as he spoke. The scientist looked up to meet his eyes. Was he going to kiss him ? He was probably going to kiss him. Barry would like it if he kissed him.

« I was surprised to see you so nicely surrounded. »

Barry softly smiled.

« Yeah, they are something. »

He didn't really want to talk about his friends with he thief ; they probably were his type and he didn't need the brunet to point that fact out loud.

« They're pretty. » Hal added.

Well, that was a fail. Barry sighed.

« Yeah, they are. »  
« Did you date any of them ? »

The scientist blinked and looked up again.

« What ? »  
« I mean, that's possible, isn't it ? A neighbor, a coworker, both close and... Stuff. I mean, this Felicity even take care of your dog ? She probably have a key to your house.You must have dated at least one of them. Or you planned to, maybe. »

Hal had stopped looking at him for a while, and the way he spoke was a bit different than usual. Less structured, less thought through, maybe. Quicker. Barry frowned, then laughed.

« Oh my God, are you jealous ?! »

Hal seemed offended, which only made him laugh more.

« I'm not _jealous_ , I'm just asking like that, no reason... »  
« Oh my God, Hal Jordan feeling threatened, » Barry snorted, not listening to him, « that's a first ! What, you're afraid one of them could _steal_ me from you ? »

The blond was having a lot of fun ; too much fun, actually, if you asked Hal. The forger arched a brow and curled his mouth in a tiny pout.

« From me ? I didn't know you were mine _yet_. »

It stopped Barry from laughing right away, making him blush and stutter. Hal grinned.

« I mean... As in... Flirt w-with me and... »  
« I know what you meant. » Hal whispered before leaning in, locking their lips together.

Barry quickly glanced at the door, making sure they were alone and would stay that way, before embracing the brunet to draw him closer and kiss back, hands eventually getting lost in the brunet hair. Hal smiled against his lips and started playing with the edges of his open lab coat. After a while, Barry parted their mouth to look at him, slightly panting.

« Y-You... Why did you came here ? »  
« To kiss you. »

As if Barry wasn't already red enough.

« There must be another reason. »  
« Really ? I mean, my work's done for today and I enjoyed it yesterday, so I thought I come here before getting home so I could kiss you again. Plain and simple. »  
« Hal, y-you can't just show here and get in to kiss me ! »  
« Why ? »  
« Because... Because... » Barry searched for his words, making Hal's grin wider. « Because I'm at work. »

The brunet shrugged and once again bent a bit to brush his lips over Barry's. The scientist shivered and closed his eyes.

« But I want to, and you want to. » Hal whispered before kissing him again.

Barry gave up.

 

* * *

 

 

« Did you get it ? » Hal asked, closing the door behind him.

Leonard looked up for a second.

« Of course I got it. I think we're almost good. We still need a few more things from the FBI though. »

« Yeah, that will be the tough part. »

Leonard snorted.

« Really ? That's the hard part ? Isn't handling Savage or his minions the hard part ? »  
« Not if my plan works. And, my plans usually work. Right ? »  
« I guess they do. »

Hal smiled then checked his phone.

« Okay, where's Todd ? »  
« With Lisa. »

The brunet laughed.

« You trust him to be alone with your sister ? »  
« I trust her to break his bones if he doesn't behave. »

Hal stared at him, one of his eyebrows raised.

« Artemis is with them, isn't she ? »

Leonard nodded, tittering. Hal rolled his eyes.

« Really, why do I even bother ? Bet she could take down everyone between Lisa and Vandar. And Vandar himself. »  
« You idealize her. »  
« I've seen her in action, please notice the difference. »

Lenny sighed, but then stared at him with a soft smile. Hal eventually noticed he missed him more than he wanted to admit -and it was probably the same the other way around.

« Why are you looking at me like that ? »  
« I'm relatively surprised you came back so early, that's all. I thought you would ask your little crush to have diner with you. »  
« I did. He couldn't. Lots of work. »

Leonard frowned, staring at him this time.

« You don't seem disap... You knew that. You knew he had work. »  
« Yeah, he told me so yesterday. »  
« So why did you ask again ? »

Hal smiled.

« Because not asking would be suspicious, wouldn't it ? »

Leonard's eyes narrowed.

« You're back. »  
« What ? »  
« You played him to allow me to get inside the building and steal those. You're back. »

Hal bit his lips.

« Len. Lisa is in danger. I think he'd forgive me for making out with him and taking his attention away from the theft. »

_At least I hope he would._ Hal clapped his hands then rubbed them together.

« Come on. We have work to do. Better be started. »

 

* * *

 

 

« That's the second time in a week, slugger. I thought we agreed about you not doing that. »

Barry smiled and put his hand over the glass separating him from his father.

« I know, I'm sorry. »  
« Beside, it's really early. Don't tell me you didn't sleep. »  
« Lot of work. I didn't. »

His smile got painted with guilt as Henry stared at him, disappointed.

« Barry. I won't comment on you having an insane sleeping schedule when it's about your work. But why in heaven's name did you come here after a sleepless night ? »  
« I needed to talk. »

Henry blinked a few times, then calmed down. He smiled, softly, worried.

« Is everything okay ? »  
« Yes. No. I don't know. » Barry sighed.

His father put his hand over the glass on his side too.

« … Were you working on _my_ case again ? » Henry frowned a little.

Barry shook his head.

« Not this time. I swear. It's about... » He breathed out. « … I started seeing someone ? I think ? »

Henry's face lightened up and he smiled a bit wider.

« Really ? That's great, son. »  
« Yeah. No. I mean, yes. It's... Nice. I mean, I enjoy the time we spend together and... »

The scientist sighed again and leaned over the small space to rest over his arms. Henry arched an eyebrow.  
« What's wrong ? »  
« I'm a mess, dad. I don't even know what I'm doing. »  
« Well, do you like them ? »  
« I do but... I can't help but remain on guards. I always think there's a reason we spend time together. I mean, another reason. A hidden one. »

Once again, Henry frowned.

« Why, you don't think they can genuinely enjoy your presence ? »

Barry grunted and eventually looked up to meet his father's eyes.

« I'm in some kind of relationship with a worldwide known thief and forger, dad. »

They both went silent and Henry checked for a reaction from the guards around them. Luckily, no one heard about that.

« No, not a hunted one, dad. » Barry chuckled with very little amusement. « He's a CI right now, working for the FBI and all. Joe's in charge. »

Henry let out a relieved sigh.

« You scared me ! » He laughed. Barry didn't understand why he laughed. « Come on, Bar, it's not as bad as you seem to think ! He's repentant, right ? »  
« Is he really ? »  
« Ah, there is your problem. Okay, son. Sit straight and look at me. You are the smartest, kindest person I've ever known. If he doesn't genuinely enjoy your whole person, then he doesn't deserve you, Barry Allen. »

Barry smiled.

« It's not about that... It's about whether I can -should- trust him or not. »  
« Barry. I love you, you know. But you always do that. »  
« Do what ? »  
« It's not about you trusting him or not. It's about you _wanting_ to trust him. You're just searching for a way to escape this relationship. Remember Daphne ? Remember Iris ? Remember every other person you dated and didn't tell me about ? You always manage to end up alone. Don't do that. Don't blow up something that barely started. You enjoy seeing him ? Keep seeing him. You want to know him better ? Know him better. You want this relationship to mean something ? Make it so. There's nothing you can't do, Barry. Nothing. »

 


	8. Break Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Barry hates his work, sometimes he loves it. Truth is, he actually enjoys when Hal is part of it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so LONG oh my goooood  
> I was stuck on a freaking paragraph... What a shame! It's difficult to write since I started working, too. I'll try to do it more! But I also started a new fic... I'm a mess :')  
> Enjoy this update! It's shorter than usual, I think, so sorry about that... Next chapter(s?) might be a bit more serious ~

 

#  **Chapter 8**

 

#  **Break Through**

 

 

 

Barry made his way to the center of attention, having to use his elbows for that. Why did it feel like people were trying to prevent him from doing his job ?

« So, what do we have here ? » He asked, getting his gloves.

Kyle almost jumped on him.

« Here you are ! »  
« Here I am. »

Barry blinked.

« You're late ! »  
« I'm always late. Breathe, Kyle. Did you find the body ? »  
« Bodies, plural. I think I'm going to be sick. »

The blond smiled at him. First times, rough times.

« You're doing great Kyle. »  
« I can't do great when people look like... That. »  
« What happened ? »  
« You tell me. »

Kyle gestured for him to follow him inside the building. As soon as he opened the door, Barry frowned. Awful smell. Burnt flesh and bones.

« I understand why you're feeling sick. »

Kyle showed him the way to the corpses.

« There was an explosion and the place caught on fire. The firemen contacted us right after they were done. »

Barry slowly nodded, still frowning.

« I wonder what happened. »  
« Napalm. »  
« What ? »  
« Napalm happened. » Barry breathed out. « Step aside, would you ? I need to check the whole room. »

Kyle winced, stepping away after looking around for a split second.

« I'll go get us some coffee. Will you be alright ? The smell is awful here and, well... The bodies. »

Barry nodded, smiling.

« Yeah. Don't worry. It comes with the job, I guess. The thing I wonder about is, who did that to them ? »  
« So, not an accident, uh ? »  
« Not a chance. I'll search thoroughly and I'll keep you updated when you'll get back. »  
« Thanks. »  
« Have you contacted Joe yet ? »  
« Yeah. He's on his way. »  
« Good. »

Kyle nodded then got out. Barry let out a sigh. It was an euphemism to say the scene wasn't pretty. The killer must have really hated them, he thought. Probably a vengeance story. Not pretty at all.

« Get yourself together, Allen. You've seen worse. » He whispered to himself.

His day wasn't starting really well. Thinking about it, if Joe was coming soon, it probably meant Hal was with him. The scientist smiled softly ; his heart pounded in his chest despite him. Maybe he was nervous to see him again, even more after the discussion he had with his father, but it would make his day lighter just seeing his face and fond eyes. Maybe it wasn't so bad, after all. Well, except for those two persons lying on the floor ; or what remained of them.

 

* * *

 

 

« That was not pretty. »  
« Napalm and living beings ? Never pretty. »

Barry picked on his instant noodles and swallowed it with no hesitation. Hal stared at him.

« Well, you're still eating pretty well. »  
« Oh, it becomes a habit. I mean, if I didn't eat every time something awful happens... »

The scientist shrugged. Hal blinked then sipped his coffee -only thing he could swallow for now. He looked away, thinking. Barry glanced at him.

« You seem disappointed. »  
« I'm not disappointed, I just thought... You know... That you'd be the kind of person to be touched by other's death. »

Barry frowned.

« I never said I'm not. It feels awful everytime we discover a body. It just doesn't prevent me from eating anymore. »  
« You must have seen some shit. »  
« I cried the first times. » Barry admitted.

Hal bit his lip. How could he do that kind of job, knowing what happened to his mother ? How didn't it trigger old memories, reopen old wounds, when sometimes, he had to search a room when someone probably died the same way his mother did ?  
He threw his cup in the trash can, and placed an arm around Barry's shoulders, pulling him close. A bit surprised, the scientist looked up.

« H-Hal ? »

His blushing was adorable ; the thief smiled and tenderly kissed his forehead. Barry blushed a bit more, but smiled and leaned against his chest.

« You're too good for this world. Fuck. You didn't deserve what happened to you. You deserve what's best. » The brunet breathed out.

Barry looked up again, a bit lost. Hal sighed, hugged him tighter and brushed his hair softly.

« I really like you. »

The scientist got bright red and smiled again, wider, hiding his face against the thief's shirt.

« Why are you telling me such a thing at a time like that ? » He muffled against the fabric.  
« What do you mean, 'a time like that' ? » Hal chuckled.  
« It's like, one o'clock, bright day and full of people around us. »

The brunet smiled, placed a finger under the scientist's chin and pushed it up to be able to meet his gaze.

« I don't care about that. »

He pecked on his lips and Barry smiled despite him.

« Why should I care ? I'm here with you and I feel great. That's all that matters. »

Still red, Barry smiled a bit wider.

« You really are a sweet talker. » He laughed softly.

Hal smiled back in response, pulled him closer once again and kissed the bridge of his nose. He could feel the speed of his heart -or was it Barry's?- and it didn't bother him at all. The scientist slowly breathed in, then out, and snuggled against him, placing his head between his jaw and shoulder, eventually forgetting about the people around -it was now and them the only things that mattered. Hal was right.

« You know, I'm glad we can do this. »

Barry hummed an interrogative sound.

« Hugging. And kissing. I mean it when I say I feel great beside you. I'm glad you could get past my erratic background. »

The scientist chuckled.

« Yeah, well, you're not completely safe, Jordan. » Barry poked his chest, then nested his head right under his chin. « I still suspect you everytime I can't find my other sock. »

Hal laughed.

« I'll never tell you where they are. »

Barry laughed with him before looking up to kiss him ; they'd have to part soon for the lunchbreak was almost over for both of them.

 

* * *

 

 

« Napalm, Hal ? _Napalm_  ? »  
« Breathe, Len. I know what I'm doing. »

Hal fell over his couch, sighing loudly. It had been a few days since they -and by they, he meant he- came up with the plan to make Lisa disappear. At this hour, she must have been far, far away.

« Did she tell you where she went ? »  
« Out of the country. That's all I know. »  
« Wise. What about the Hood ? »

Lenny shrugged. Of course. The kid was good at disappearing, after all. Hal groaned.

« He better thank me, though. »

Leonard laughed before pulling something out of a hidden pocket. An envelopp.

« He did. »

The envelopp was thrown and landed on the table.

« Artemis passed this to me. I looked inside. Nice amount of nice american dollars. »

Hal snorted.

« The kid is going places. »  
« Yeah, he knows how to live. »  
« He mostly knows how to die. What a moron ! No one meddle with Savage, what did he think ? »  
« You did. »  
« What ? »  
« You meddled with Savage. »  
« Yeah, but I had a bulletproof plan. And I never tried to sell what I stole. Stupid kid. »  
« He's testing his limits. »

Hal sat up, frowning.

« He almost got your sister killed, Len. Why are you trying to find him excuses ? »

Leonard sighed and rolled his eyes.

« I have to, if I want a good reason not to find him and strangle him. »

Hal arched an eyebrow.

« Oh, I see. Yeah, you're right. »  
« For now, Lisa's safe and it's thanks to you and his efforts. I mean, he really wanted to fix things. »  
« Yeah. He's a good kid, I must admit. »

They both smiled.

« When are you meeting Vandar to give him his diamonds back and tell him you took care of his problem ? »

Hal shrugged.

« When he'll contact me. Haven't heard from him for a while. »  
« Is it a good or a bad sign ? »  
« Could be both. »

 

* * *

 

 

Barry pushed the doors open, running, almost bumping into everything in the room, coat half put on and tie undone.

« You found **WHAT**?! » He screamed into the white room, pushing aside Kyle and Jessica without a single look.  
« Breathe, Barry. It's just a- »

Joe couldn't finish as Barry pushed him too to clear the path.

« Holy fucking shit. » The scientist breathed out, getting a glare from the Special Agent.

Hal snorted.

« What ? It's just a dinosaur's egg. »  
«  _JUST_ a DINOSAUR'S EGG ?! » Barry grunted at him. «  _ **JUST**_. A. DINOSAUR'S. EGG. ?? »  
« Okay, okay, stop screaming, nerd. »

Barry was trembling from head to toes, almost too shy to look directly at what they found. Hal found it both cute and stupid. Stupidly cute, maybe.

« Can I touch it ? » The scientist whispered.  
« Barry, no. »  
« Please. »  
« Barry. »  
He whined and pouted but Joe crossed his arms, giving him _the look._

« The question is, who stole and hid a dinosaur's egg and from who ? »  
« Probably the same that targeted the mother. » Barry answered without looking, still fully focused on the egg.  
« The what now ? »

The scientist rolled his eyes.

« The _mother_. The museum recently acquired an almost perfectly preserved Pelorosaurus' skeleton and guess what, he disappeared in a single _night._ » He stared at Hal, who smiled innocently. « A whole Pelorosaurus ! »

« And that's... Impressive ? » Joe asked, unsure.  
« Well, not as impressive as a T-rex, if you're into... Oh, you mean the theft ! Yes, yes, it was a huge skeleton. I think the one in the museum might have been about fifty, fifty-five feet long. Can you imagine stealing that within a single night, without being noticed ? »

Hal snorted. Joe rolled his eyes.

« Oh please, big master thief, enlighten us. How would you do that ? »  
« The easier way would be to wait for the skeleton to be moved. »  
« Which is what they did – or tried to- for the egg. »  
« But, » Barry interrupted, « the Pelorosaurus was stolen when already inside the museum ! »

The thief nodded.

« A bit more impressive. Whoever stole it knew their job. But they wont' be running for long now. »

Both Joe and Barry looked at him with the purest questionning faces.

« I mean, we prevented them from stealing the egg. Got it safe and sound. It'll probably lure them to whatever trap we can think about. »  
« You have an idea, don't you ? »

Hal smiled.

« Find me a buyer and I'll find you the thief, or thieves. »

 

* * *

 

 

He put his key inside the lock ; the slight push made the door open by itself. Barry froze, unsure, before giving another little push to the door. It opened in an unusual creaking. The lock had been forced.  
He shivered and gathered up all his courage to step inside. The living room was a mess. He hiccuped and stepped backward, hands trembling as he searched for his phone inside his coat, feeling nauseous. He had to grab the doorframe, eyes staring at the topsy-turvy room, legs weak.

« Yes, Barry ? »  
« I've been robbed. » He whispered.

Silence on the other end of the line ; he seemed to have surprised Joe.

« Excuse me ? »

Barry's legs eventually gave up and he had to sit on his doorstep.

« My lock is broken and my living room is a mess. » His voice was shaking. « I didn't get inside so I don't know for the other rooms but- »  
« I'm on my way. Get away, there's a chance the thief is still inside. Did you make any noise ? »  
« I don't know, the door maybe, a little, I... God, Joe, _please_ come quickly. »  
« I will. Get somewhere safe. I'm calling the squad as backups. Calm down and s _tay safe._  »  
« Yes. »

He hung up and gathered his forces to stand up, walking away carefully after getting his keys back. He used his spare key to get inside Felicity's house, as she wasn't home from work yet. Once he closed behind him, he leaned against the door and slipped to the ground, heavily breathing. He brought his hands to his head and closed his eyes, trying to control his breath. The hallway was spinning around him. A light purr made him jump ; Overwatch, Felicity's cat, came to rubb his head against his leg. His heart calmed down for a minute.

« Hey kitty. »

He scratched the soft spot between his ears and the cat purred more, trying to get on his lap.

« Are you trying to comfort me ? I'm fine. » His voice began to become steadier. « Thanks for your concern. »

He lifted the pet and hugged him softly as he got up again. Overwatch closed his eyes, purring louder. He kept the cat snuggled against his chest as he crossed the hallway. From the kitchen, maybe the window would allow him to see what was happening in his house. That's how Felicity spied on him, after all. He was able to see a part of his living room ; the mess scared him again. He had to look away. Overwatch meowed as he was abrupt with him by doing so. He opened his mouth to apologize to the cat, then something hit him ; he let go of the feline who fell from his arms on his paws, luckily.

«  _ **Flash**_  ! »

Barry ran to the door, forgetting about his fear. He shut it loudly behind him and ran to his own door, hoping nothing happened to his dog.

 

* * *

 

 

Hal found him in the backyard, on his knees, back facing him.

« Barry, what did Joe tell you ? What if they were still there ? »  
« They're long gone. » The scientist's weak voice hushed.

Hal frowned.

« Hey, you alright ? »

As he noticed Flash's head resting on the scientist's lap, Barry turned his head to him. He was crying, slowly petting the light furr. The thief's eyes rounded up.

« Oh my God, is he.. ? »

He came closer and knelt down beside the laying dog.

« N-No. No, he's b-breathing. He bit them. He has blood on-on his fangs a-and furr. We-We'll be able to k-know who... Who did that. He b-bit them. T-They kicked back, I think. »

The Retriever slowly waved his tail.

« They b-broke his pelvis, I think. H-He couldn't get up w-when I got there. » Barry said, tears still falling. « They might have think he was... He was dead. »

Flash whined a bit and Barry placed a kiss over his nose. Hal frowned and gently petted the dog's neck too.

« It's okay boy. You-you're okay. I'm here. » Barry sniffled. « I'll make you better. »  
« Yeah. We will all take care of him. Of you. » Hal repeated when the dog looked up to see who was talking.

His tail waved again at the sight of Hal. The thief brushed his furr again, but the Retriever remained calm even though he was clearly in pain.

« How come y-you could access m-my house ? » Barry asked, rubbing his eyes.

Hal's free hand found a place in his light hair.

« Joe turned off the anklet. He thought you'd need comfort. »

Barry nodded. Hal's hand slowly went down his neck to softly massage the base. Then the brunet leaned and kissed his temple before starting to get up again.

« I'm going to tell Joe we need to carry your dog to the nearest veterinary clinic. »

Again, Barry nodded, still lovingly petting the Retriever. The pet exhaled loudly but waved his tail faster.

« You're a good boy, Flash. You're a good boy. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment if you liked it :) Sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't have a beta reader and I'm not native, I'm doing my best to improve though!


End file.
